Crystal Lite Jewels
by Theresa471
Summary: Two days before Christmas. There is a robbery at the National State bank for where a fortune in jewels were taken. It's the 12th precinct to find out who is responsible for the crime. Even though prints were left inside the bank vault. This is a new story for the holiday season with more chapters to be written.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Lite Jewels

"I can't believe that a quarter million dollars worth of jewels have been stolen." Captain Kate Beckett had announced to the crime scene unit just outside The National State Bank only four blocks away from the 12th precinct two days before Christmas.

"Believe it Captain. These crooks as it seems were extremely smart with stealing the jewels. And their weren't any cameras at the time having been deactivated. So we have no idea who these criminals are two days before the holiday." Sergeant Javier Esposito announced after coming out of the vault with his partner Kevin Ryan.

Ryan came over to the group standing near the stairs. "Sir, the crime scene unit has picked up a couple of prints on the black box the jewels were housed. They were able to send the prints over to the local F.B.I. office for processing."

"So the only thing we can do now is just wait it out. We need to let the Crime Scene Unit finish up their work, while we set up the board, even though no murder has been involved." Beckett says with walking down the stairs to head for her vehicle.

 **Meanwhile at the Loft**

Richard Castle having gotten back from a short book tour in New York City. He wanted to finish up the last of the Christmas decorations for himself and his wife. Even though of late she's been extremely busy working at the 12th precinct.

He drops the different Christmas bags filled with gifts having shopped In the city after he was done talking to his fans. Their were a couple of stockings that needed to be filled for his wife, Reece and his daughter Alexis.

Currently his mother was over seas with the continuation of the play she was asked to act during the holidays. It would also give her the chance to visit Jim Beckett in England while he's currently working on a special project for his law firm.

First of all he went looking for Reece and his nanny. There was a note on the frig for him to read: Castle, we took Reece to the park with Royal. We should be back by three a.m. Sign The House Keeper.

When he looked at the time. They should be home in another 30 minutes. But in the mean time it would give Castle the chance to fill up the stockings for Christmas. Especially when all of the gifts have been wrapped by the store's helpers.

Once all of the gifts have been placed. Richard Castle headed into the bedroom to change his clothes before everyone gets home, and that includes his wife Kate Beckett.

She had sent a text message telling him, She was going to be coming home after feeling sick the past few hours with carrying the twins. She informed Captain Anderson of the night time shift with him taking over for the evening and the new cases. Including the robbery at the National State Bank with the jewels being missing worth a fortune.

In a small abandoned warehouse in the Bronx some three miles from a local fishery.

There were three younger men located in the middle of the warehouse. They were checking out the quality of the stones that was taken from the black box from inside the vault of the bank.

 **Moments Later...**

There was an argument going on in the middle of the floor.

"Jesus Tyrone, how can you be so stupid to be leaving your finger prints?" Monroe and Jesse looked at each other after years of being a member of the Black Ops Organization.

"I know of one man that is going to be upset that the F.B.I. will be able to figure out your prints, and that is Jackson Hunt. Even though he's not directly involved with the heist." Jesse says to the two in the group extremely agitated with the entire situation.

"We need to do something about it?" Tyrone says with turning to face the two putting away the trays of the jewels taken.

"And what exactly do you want us to do Tyrone?" Jesse replied in a higher tone of his voice. He was pissed off after making sure the heist was property done right, only to wind up with an idiot having to leave his finger prints in the first place.

"There is nothing to do but wait it out and sees what happens with the F.B.I.'s investigation." Monroe announced after checking the final listing of the jewels and placing it back onto the hook.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Crystal Lite Jewels

Just as soon as the local regional office of the F.B.I. They knew right away who the prints had belong to in the first place. Director Joesph Wilson went to check the Albany, New York Black Ops military file. And found it to be Tyrone Gleason for the past ten years as a member of the organization.

Wilson was wondering why all of a sudden the members once again are starting to surface. With the rumors the three retired members were hanging out with the ex C.I.A. rogue agent Jackson Hunt.

He needed to place a local call to Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. This entire situation was making any sense, as to why he and the others were involved in a multi million dollar jewel heist. When Tyrone Gleason is a under cover agent for the F.B.I. for the last five years.

His last report was last year for when the three of them and Hunt headed for California.

Moving further into his seat in his office. He pulled out the telephone of the 12th precinct. Dialing the number taking a moment for it to go through.

"Hello, this is Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. How can I help you, Director Wilson?" She states from inside of her quiet office.

"No doubt Captain, your gotten the report on the prints that was sent back to your precinct? " He asked over the phone with a interjected tone of voice.

"I have Director. I just don't understand it at all. Why all of a sudden those three are making an come back into New York City and being involved in the jewel heist?"

"I read your last report for when your husband Richard Castle had attended the Charity Ball for Children's Cancer involving the Estate. It was at this time that the Jewels inside the viewing room was stolen, and the possible chance it was the same three involved in the heist. Nothing ever came about with the investigation between your department and our regional office."

"That is very true director. I will have to have my detectives continue to dig into this further. Because eventually the Police Commissioner, Governor and even the Mayor will be asking further questions."

"I agree with you, Captain Beckett. I will call you again with further updates very soon. Take care Captain." He says with ending the conversation between the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Crystal Lite Jewels

Inside the small warehouse. The boys from the Black Ops Organization were going over the entire haul with the Jewels that was taken.

Jessie had brought out the last group from the back of the SUV truck that was used to move the jewels.

And when he brought them out. He whistled at the beautiful colors of the jewels that had no flaws at all. Now the major problem was whether or not the buyer will be taking them for his collection having to be living in Canada.

Tyrone and his partner Monroe came out of the small office of the warehouse after talking with the buyer. He agreed to taking the entire haul. He's going to be traveling from his home in Canada to Up State New York to meet the group here.

And during this time Mr. Anthony Luckinbill landscaper will be paying the Black Ops group by direct payment to three different accounts totaling Fifty million dollars.

"Jessie, everything is all set for the direct payment with the jewels. Mr. Luckinbill agreed to paying for the entire haul, and will be here by tomorrow evening from his home. So I suggest we put all of the jewels into the office vault for now." Tyrone said to the younger Black Ops member.

 **12 th precinct**

Captain Kate Beckett still couldn't believe the information that was given to her by the director of the regional F.B.I. office. She needed to confer with the rest of her detectives, even though it was starting to be past five o' clock.

Quickly she left her office for a moment before leaving the rest of the day. She was able to catch both sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan in the computer room finishing up working on the terminal.

"What's going on Captain Beckett?" As Ryan had gotten up from the terminal after shutting it down for who ever needs to work on it during the night watch.

With the question from Ryan. Beckett was able to go into on what was said by the director. Both detectives were shaking their heads in total disbelief.

"And you think that Jackson Hunt might be some what involved with the heist?" Javier asked with walking out of the computer room with Beckett and Ryan.

"I will have to speak with my husband about the subject. He's not going to be happy with the idea that his father is once again causing trouble."

"I just hope not Beckett!" Javi said with walking past her from inside the bull pen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Crystal Lite Jewels

Richard Castle was on his way back from a boring meeting with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. After three hours of going over the different places Castle and his novels will be visiting during the holidays and after New Year's.

With all of his new novels having been released, along with his wife's third Baby book due to popular demand by the fans.

Walking outside into the brisk air with two days before Christmas. Even though the fore casters have been predicting light snow for Christmas day.

It was at this point that Richard Castle had gotten into his grey Mercedes to drive on home instead of running to the 12th precinct, as he wasn't needed of late with murders having to be some what slow.

Just prior to moving into the main traffic. His cell phone in his red shirt pocket started to go off.

He takes it out to answer it having to be his wife Kate Beckett. "Kate, what is the honor of my wife calling me at this time of the morning?" He says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Rick, we need to talk. It's serious and I have no idea how I am going to explain all this you over the phone. Can you come to the 12th precinct and my office? I will explain everything than when you arrive." She states with taking in a deep gulp of air into her lungs.

"I will be there in 25 minutes Kate. This have better be really important to have me change my plans at this point?" He says with a sass tone that really had her pissed off for the moment.

Afterwards with the cell-phone now ended. Captain Kate Beckett left her office to head for the break room to make herself a cup of tea. Since her doctor had told her to laid off coffee and other caffeine drinks with the pregnancy.

She was very lucky this time around. As she looked inside of the frig to find fruit cups and other snacks to have with the tea. After getting everything together. She was able to head back to her office and hide for a few moments before her husband arrives into the precinct.

 **20 minutes later...**

There was a loud knock on her door. As she looks up from the desk having finish the last of her tea.

She gets up from around her desk to open the door to have her husband Richard Castle walk in and sit down in front of the desk. He was very anxious to find out on what exactly is on her mind to bring him here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Crystal Lite Jewels

At the warehouse. Jesse was making sure that all of the jewels were placed in the vault. He had two others as witnesses of having put all of the fortune of jewels into the vault.

As far as he knew only a few people inside of this warehouse had the combination to the vault.

"All right you, two. The jewels are now inside the vault without a problem. Lets just hope the buyer will be here soon to take on his merchandise." Jesse says with taking a deep breath into his lungs. He was a total wreck with having to be around all that glitter.

He asked the two inside to leave the office in order to lock up for the night. While everyone can go to there hotel rooms for a solid night of sleep. If possible!

As soon as Jesse went to grab his brown jacket and hat to leave. He had the keys to lock up. As the two men that was with him left the building without a problem.

The two of them waited for Jesse to get into his SUV vehicle. It would take a moment, before he's able to head out of the warehouse property and onto the main road.

Otherwise Dallas and Jamieson were talking outside of the building. "We will come back late tonight to get inside the warehouse and the office." Dallas said very softly outside making sure that no one can hear their conversation.

" I understand you were able to purchase the combination with paying a fortune to get it?" Jamieson announced with a smirk on his face.

"It was well worth the price. And besides I would love to see the face of the buyer from Canada. When his merchandise is gone from the vault. It's going to be interesting to see when he finally arrives." Dallas says with getting into his Mercedes, while Jamieson gets to sit in the front this time around.

"I agree!" He says from inside the vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Crystal Lite Jewels

Richard Castle was told to be seated in his wife's office under protest. Something was differently going on that he wasn't liking at all.

Taking off his black jacket and placing on the back of his chair. He waited for his wife to act on her request. Taking a large vanilla file from her desk. It was a combination report from the 12th precinct, F.B.I. and C.I.A. combined.

Castle takes the report from his wife's hand to begin reading the file. While she watched and waited for his over all reaction.

And than all of a sudden the explosion. "Are you serious Kate? I just can't believe my father would again be involved with the Black Ops Organization all for the sake of jewels. My father is a millionaire just like myself."

"Look Rick, I know this is a serious situation. But your going to have to speak with your father about it. Before this matter gets much worst with the stolen gems. And no doubt from my sources there is a possible chance your father was able to get a buyer."

"Fine! I will call him when I get back to the Loft. I will see what Gary of the C.I.A. has to say on the matter. Will you be going to staying here at the 12 th precinct the rest of the day?" He asked with trying to calm his inner nerves after reading that damn report.

"Nope! I have some Christmas shopping to be done. I asked Sergeant Esposito to work the last two hours as a favor to me. But in the meantime Reece and Royal are being taken care of by the nanny and the house Keeper. Who knows where Alexis and Hayley will be of late with the holiday?" She says on the sly even though Castle had a great deal going on with his mind.

 **Three hours later at the warehouse.**

 **Dallas and Jamieson had arrived in there SUV truck to put through the rest of the plan.**

 **All of the lights were out inside the building. Dallas with the keys and his blue gloves opened the front door, while switching on the lights.**

 **"We need to be quick about it." He says to his partner Jamieson heading for the office. He waited for Dallas with the keys to open the door and turning on the light.**

 **The both of them headed for the black vault on the side of the office desk.**

 **Taking out a piece of white paper. It had the combination numbers that was given to him by his source.**

 **It didn't take all that long before the vault opened up to review the beautiful merchandise.**

 **Thirty minutes later the job was done. Both men making sure all of the items were blacked into the black boxes in the back of the truck.**

 **They had made sure that nothing was moved during the operation.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Crystal Lite Jewels

Jackson Hunt was coming back from Manhattan Christmas shopping. He was alone this time around. He was inside the Yellow Cab having the driver to drop him off at his apartment over looking the Chinese Laundry.

He's been away a few days visiting old buddies of his C.I.A. days. He had stopped running away from them the past few years, ever since he had gotten hooked up with his son.

All of a sudden inside the back of his cab. There was a phone call from his son. This was a little surprising. Since he's not talked to Richard in over four months.

Pressing the answer button. "Richard is that really you calling during the Christmas holiday?" He says in his gruff type of voice from inside the Yellow cab.

"Yes, It's me dad. I had to call you to find out what has been going on with yourself. Because your in big trouble with the 12th precinct and other agencies. Including mostly the F.B.I. having an investigation going on thinking your involved with the past few days Jewel heist from inside the National State Bank."

"Are you serious Richard? I have been away in Canada for four days visiting old C.I.A. buddies talking about old times."

"It would seem your name has been brought up. Mostly because your buddies from the Black Ops Organization are involved in the Fifty million dollar jewel heist."

Having to cleared his throat for a moment. Jackson surely had something to say on the subject. "The damn idiots! I told them months ago they needed to keep their noses clean. But I guess it didn't work out that way Richard."

"Tell me something in regard to the jewel heist. In your judgement on just how hard it's going to be to find a buyer?"

"Now that is a good question son. It all depends on how far advance the heist was developed, in order for the investor to know just exactly when it was going to happen."

"I will let Kate know about what your told me about his former friends. She's not exactly happy about all this BS dad. She has everyone breathing down her neck in regard to the jewel heist. Especially having the Police Commissioner, Mayor and Governor looking for answers."

"Tell you what Richard. Let Kate know that I will see what I can do with checking in with my sources about this entire matter. Ok?" He asked as the driver had stated they had arrived at his address. "I have to go Richard. I just arrived at my apartment in the Bronx."

"I will be waiting to hear from you any time with-in the next few days. This heist is a hot item for when it comes to the regional office of the F.B.I."

"I understand son. Talk to you soon." The phone conversation ended with the driver having been handed a nice tip for the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Crystal Lite Jewels

Richard Castle after talking with the nanny and house keeper. He had a number of phone calls to make from inside the loft. He's been running around to much of late between the book tours, his P.I. business and recently some of his old college buddies have been hanging around the past few weeks.

He decided to move into his office to make the calls. He didn't need anyone to bother him during this time. And the first number he called was Gary Winters of the C.I.A. He was able to be connected to his main office in Ohio.

After a moment. Gary having finished up several meetings the last few hours. After all of the briefings were over, it had given him the down time to relax a little.

Until the phone call from his old pal Mystery writer Richard Castle. "How's it going Rick? What is it you need from me this evening?" He asked with a slight yawn from his mouth. He was exhausted for the most part.

"I need to know Gary on whether the C.I.A. has been keeping an eye on my father's recent locations, as with his ex Black Ops group from Albany, New York?"

"We have Castle, and it's why someone from inside has decided to take there chances with stealing over $50 million dollars of jewels. But I am afraid there is going to be a double steal with someone selling the merchandise t someone in Canada."

"But where does my father fit into all this Gary?" Castle asked with turning on his computer terminal in front of his desk.

" I understand from those working with the jewels. They want to make your father as a chest pawn. Even though he has no part of the plan." Gary takes in a deep breath into his lungs after getting out the information to his friend.

"I will have to talk with my father and advise him of the situation. Being involved in this plan of theirs really has me engrossed. Hopefully my father and I will be able to come up with something viable."

"Good luck with the plan Rick. I do hope everything will work out for the best. Good night buddy!" As he ends the conversation placing his phone back onto the desk behind his chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Crystal Lite Jewels

Castle just couldn't believed it about his father. Especially for those trying to black mail him in a way with stealing a fortune in jewels.

After hanging up with Gary Winters of the C.I.A. He decided to check on the computer in the area of crooks living international looking to purchase high price jewels.

Bringing up the web site. He had found an name that was listed and living in Quebec, Canada. He's a landscaper and a lover of any type of jewelry for the last twenty years. And his name is Anthony Luckinbill.

Richard Castle had found this rather interesting totally. And when he informs his wife Captain Kate Beckett. She is going to go off the wall for when it comes to who is the buyer.

She is supposed to be home soon from the precinct. Since she had decided to come on home earlier than normal.

And for which she was currently parking her car in the under ground parking lot of the lot. Instead of coming out front of the lobby. She decided to take the back entrance and the elevator dropping her off on the floor.

She had no idea on whether Castle had left the front door opened. So she decided to pull out her keys from her purse carrying her I.D. and weapon.

It was left opened. Along with being awfully quiet as well. She was probably thinking that Reece and Royal were probably asleep in the nursery. She decided to see for herself before starting to look for her husband.

As it turned out. Both were sound asleep with Reece in his bed, and Royal on the floor out cold.

Any rate...

She was able to find her husband in his office on the computer. His mind was extremely engrossed in what he was doing on the Internet.

"Did you make your phone calls Rick?" As she comes over from behind him to see what he was checking out on one of the web sites."Whose that on the screen Babe?" She seemed to be very interested on what Castle had brought up on the screen.

"Your looking at the possible Jewel buyer Landscaper Anthony Luckinbill. There is a chance that he might be involved in the jewel heist that was taken from the National State Bank jewel vault."

"Really! And what about your father and his Black Ops friends?" She says with taking in a quick breath of air into her lungs.

"Gary tells me there is a chanced that he might be, blacked mail into having everyone on the circuit think that he's the one behind the plan. Otherwise his ex friends are involved with Tyrone, Monroe and Jessie a new man with the group."

"Wow! I would of never through that the biggest Jewel heist in many years can stir up a number of issues. Especially when the Mayor, Police Commissioner and Governor are looking for quick answers."

"I know." Castle said before showing her the other items on the web site.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Crystal Lite Jewels

"Come on Kate, lets go check out the Christmas gifts I have gotten Reece, Alexis, and Royal. We will discuss this later after we are done wrapping." Castle said with shutting down computer and closing the top part.

"Is Reece asleep Rick? Because when I last checked. He was sound asleep with Royal on the floor out cold like a light."

Quickly moving to the nursery. Castle was able to peak inside of the nursery to find his son still asleep on his right side. Moving slowly out of the room, he and Beckett headed for the bedroom. As the toys, clothes and assorted other items for Christmas were inside the different Christmas bags.

"I can't believe it Rick, you brought your son a small lap top computer to use! When he's not even in school as yet." She says with blowing out air from her lungs.

"He's getting too smart for his britches. He's going to be needing it soon with all of the stuff lately that has been coming out of his mouth." Castle said with moving another electronic gadget over to her.

" I am not even going to bother and just wrap it Castle." She replied with taking the multi colored Christmas wrapping paper, along with the scissors and bow to be placed on the top of the walkie talkie toy.

Meanwhile her husband was wrapping up the different size chew bones for Royal, along with a new Christmas outfit to wear outside during the walks.

It was a few more moments later. When they were finally done with the wrapping.

"I could use a tea and in need of ordering Chinese food for a late dinner. What about yourself Rick?"

"The same as well." He said with giving her the cell-phone to call their usual place to order.

"Thanks." As she takes the phone to make the order. While Castle went to hide the Christmas Presents from inside the wall-in closet of the bedroom.

 **Some time later after receiving the food from the Chinese Restaurant. Castle had given the delivery boy a sizable tip for arriving quickly.**

Sitting on the couch with her sipping more of the tea. "Since you told me about your father. What do you think he's doing with all that has been going on with his reputation?"

"I have a feeling my father is going to try to get even with those that are trying to destroy his life overall. After all he had done for many years for the C.I.A. I know he was upset earlier for when I spoke with him. I have no idea what he's up to this evening." Richard Castle announced with moving up to turn up the central heating from inside the loft.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jackson Hunt had left his apartment to go target shooting at the police range of the 12th precinct. He knew a couple of buddies that would aloud him to use his gun and practice the best he could.

He was still very much angry after finding out about what certain parties will be trying to black mail him. No way in hell was he was going to let it happen to him.

With the earphones over his ear and head. He starts firing his revolved at the target that is ahead of him. He doesn't miss at all with the four different targets that is thrown at him during the course of the 30 minutes.

It was at this time his friend Carlos working the police range. He told him that he was right on the mark with all of his targets.

"Thanks! Carlos. I will leave now to head back to my apartment. I was able to relieve some of the tension I was feeling."

"I am glad, I was able to help a little. By the way Jackson, I heard about the jewel heist down town. Do you happen to know who is actually behind it?" Carlos asked very softly in order for anyone else to hear their conversation.

"I have conflicting information at this point. However I will know for sure during the next few days."

"Good luck with it Jackson." Carlos announced with moving away from his friend. As he heads for the back parking lot to drive his vehicle back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Crystal Lite Jewels

It was early morning at the warehouse. Jessie was getting everything ready for the buyer Anthony Luckinbill to show up in a few moments.

Everyone was waiting in the office. Even though the vault hasn't been opened until as per orders until the buyer shows up.

Outside the warehouse with the weather starting to snow very lightly. Tyrone and Monroe were waiting for the SUV truck that is supposed to be housing the buyer with his associates from Canada.

"I don't like this one bit Monroe. He's late and it's making me nervous waiting like this."

"Me to as well!" Monroe says with twisting his rifle as part of his nervous habit.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Finally the black SUV showed up. The driver had told them that there was an accident on the main road caused by the snow falling.

It was at this point that Anthony Luckinbill comes out of the vehicle wearing his snow jacket. He looks up into the sky to see the flakes were starting to get heavier.

"I am Anthony Luckinbill from Canada. I am the buyer of the jewels. I would very much like to see the merchandise before he head back out with this weather."

His associated decided to stay in the SUV instead of getting caught in the snow.

Anthony quickly walked into the door of the warehouse with Tyrone and Monroe following.

They walked over to the office for where Jessie and the other two were waiting for the buyer.

When he walked over to them to shake his hand, with the orders to open up the vault.

Jessie would be the one with the honors to open up the vault with the fortune of gems. He walks over to the vault to begin placing the tumblers until finally he pulled the vault door to open.

"OMG!" He said to alert everyone in the room.

It was at this time that Anthony pushes himself forward extremely pissed off with taking out his pistol from inside of his snow jacket. "Where the hell are my merchandise gentlemen?" He said with moving away from the door to see the entire vault empty.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Crystal Lite Jewels

Anthony Luckinbill wasn't a happy man at the moment. He paid a fortune for those jewels in the vault. But when Jessie had opened the vault. There wasn't an ounce of an jewel inside making everyone look some what stupid and criminal in fact.

"Well! Is anybody going to tell me where the jewels are?" He asked in a deeper anger of tone in his voice.

"The only thing I know is the fact that last night I had placed those gems into the vault. Otherwise Mr. Luckinbill I will have to investigate this further. It's a possible chance that someone late last night was able to break into the warehouse and vault without anyone knowing about it." Jessie replied with scanning the faces of the other two with him besides Tyrone and Monroe.

He had a feeling something wasn't right at this time. He needed to speak with Luckinbill alone upstairs.

He agreed. Even though Jessie had trusted Tyrone and Monroe greatly. He didn't with the other two new to the group the past few months.

In his office. Jessie closed and lock the door behind him, While Luckinbill was standing in the middle of the small room waiting for an answer.

"Ok...I suspect the two downstairs, Not Tyrone or Monroe. I understand from a source that the both of them after leaving yesterday. They came back into the warehouse for some reason. What they or anyone else know. I have a hidden camera inside the office. When I tell everyone to leave. I will be able to scan the tapes and see who exactly was inside that office and stole your merchandise."

"Fair enough Jessie. I will leave now to head for my hotel room. Depending on the depth of the snow falling. I need your cell-phone in order to call you for when your going to start scanning the tapes."

It didn't take long for Jessie to write down the number before the both of them headed downstairs telling all of them to leave the warehouse. Without a reason as to why.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Crystal Lite Jewels

With everyone leaving. While Jesse and Luckinbill will be coming back later. Anthony Luckinbill was hoping that the snow would be stopping soon. He had checked his phone for the weather reports, and the local weather service indicated that the snow will be letting up with-in the hour.

This was good news for him, as with Jessie having gone to his room down the road. He was lucky the past few days to have rented the room at the Travel Lodge for a special deal. It was why his true friends Tyrone Gleason and Monroe were able to get rooms as well.

Currently with Tyrone and Monroe walked into their room for which they were sharing. Tyrone dropped his things on the side of the double bed. Monroe had an bed in another room.

Tyrone had something on his mind and wanted to get it off his chest. "Monroe, you get the feeling that some is rotten in Denmark at the warehouse? Jesse and the landscaper were acting strange for some odd reason. I am wondering on whether it has anything to do with the jewels having gone missing?"

"Or the possible chance that Dallas and Jamieson just might be involved in stealing the jewels in the first place. They are new working with us, and I or even yourself have no idea on what their formal backgrounds are like." Monroe says to give Tyrone ringing bells in his ears.

"You know what! I have a feeling Jesse and the landscaper Anthony Luckinbill might be heading back to the warehouse sometime later." Tyrone announced with moving over to the hotel phone to call someone in quite some time.

"Who are you calling at this time of the night?" Monroe asked with being curious.

Monroe called the number that was given to him a long time ago by Hunt. But for some off reason the voicemail was picking up instead. Monroe assumed that Hunt might of turned off his phone to sleep. As he has done on occasions over the years. "He's not answering. He will call me when he has the time or is awake at a reasonable hour at his age."

Tyrone laughed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

 **It was an hour later for when Jesse in his vehicle was waiting for Luckinbill to show up at the warehouse. As predicted the snow has stopped falling at the heavy rate with the flakes. Jesse was able to see at least one snow removal truck traveling down the road that the warehouse was on.**

 **At least this way.**

 **The landscaper Luckinbill will be able to get through with the snow fall from earlier.**

 **Exactly five minutes later. He shows up in his black SUV alone and wearing his snow gear just in case he had gotten into trouble along the way.**

Jesse gets out of his vehicle to speak with Luckinbill. Afterwards he had the keys to open up the front door of the warehouse. He turned on the lights and asked the landscaper to follow him to the office for where he had stored the video camera film of last night from inside with the vault and the merchandise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Crystal Lite Jewels

 **Meanwhile at the 12th precinct.**

Even though it was not all that late. Captain Kate Beckett had dropped off at the precinct to speak with the night time watch commander Captain Jose Anderson.

Coming from Christmas shopping at the local mall. Beckett walked in to speak with Jose in the back for where his office was located. He looks up from his paper work to say. "Jesus Kate, what are you doing in the snow?"

"I guess your not been outside? The snow stopped an hour ago. The streets are being cleaned as we speak. Any way I came in to find out on whether you heard from our inside man at the warehouse about the jewels?"

"I heard from him an hour ago. He was going to show the landscaper the video tape footage with the two Dallas and Jamieson taking the jewels out of the vault. From what I understand the under cover officer had lost track of them somewhere in the Bronx to meet up with their buyer."

"I must admit Captain Anderson this is a strange case. When we were contacted about the robbery. I would of never believed it was going to be a double cross." Beckett states in a low voice in order not to have others listen in to the conversation from his office.

"I will call you on whether or not I hear from him. Otherwise I have other officers out in the field looking for clues in regard to the buyer of the gems."

"Good enough. I must be going now. My husband is waiting for me to wrap the rest of the Christmas gifts."

"Good luck with that Kate. My wife went out in the snow as well to finish up her Christmas shopping. She called me a while ago that she was heading on home to wrap."

"I wish you and your wife all of the best for the Christmas season. Good night!" As she leaves his office with taking out her keys to head for her vehicle from inside the under ground parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jesse walked over to the hidden section for where the video camera was located. He switched it off to have it run back into place taking a few moments.

Anthony Luckinbill sat down at the desk to wait for when the video will be ready to run once again. But this time on the Computer system that was placed on the desk.

"It's going to be ready in a moment sir." Jesse announced with setting up the computer software to bring in the images from last night.

"I just don't understand this Jessie to have a double crossed in our mist. I never had anything like this before happened to me with merchandise being stolen on the under ground."

"I had it happened to me years ago for when I was involved with the Navy Seals. I was running a black market scam, when three of the Seals decided to get their hands involved in the merchandise dealing with rare portraits. As it turned out I turned state evidence against them, for where I was placed in the Witness Protection for a few years."

"Truly amazing Jessie." Luckinbill says to him as the video was starting up.

"Here we go. It's not going to take all that long with finding out who was in this office last night."

It was ten minutes into the footage for when they saw the two men Dallas and Jamieson. It was actually Dallas was the one that opened up the vault, Jamieson was placing all of the jewels into black bags, while leaving the vault completely empty.

"So now we know Jessie. I will have to call my men and have them taken some place to be interrogated to find out in what they did with my merchandise." Luckinbill announced in a rotten mood to finally find out the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Crystal Lite Jewels

"Excuse me Jessie while I go out to my vehicle. I need to make a couple of phone calls in regard to what we found on the video footage."

"Fine. I have calls to make as well. Tyrone and Monroe will need to be told the news. But I will warn them in order not to say a word to anyone including if they see Dallas or Jamieson along their travels."

As soon as Luckinbill left the office and the warehouse. Right away Jessie called Captain Beckett on her cell. For where she was informed of the information about Dallas and Jamieson having taken the merchandise from the vault.

"So you expect to have this landscaper and his men kill Dallas and Jamieson?" She states over her cell. Currently she was at the Loft with Castle sitting next to her from inside the kitchen area.

"Yes Captain. They are staying at the same hotel with myself, Tyrone Gleason and Monroe. He's outside talking to someone about having to grab the two. I have no idea how long this will take Captain. I need to end this before I am caught by Luckinbill."

"Good enough. I will send a patrol over with the detectives from the 12th precinct. Just play it by ear Jessie."

"I will try my best." Jessie said before ending the call with the captain.

Right away Beckett had called the detectives waiting word from her. "Esposito! What's the word Beckett?" He asked from inside his vehicle with Ryan checking through the binoculars while watching the Travel Lodge for any type of movement.

"Move in now Javi. Luckinbill has put the word out to kill Dallas and Jamieson."

"Right away Captain. The second unit will be advised as well." Esposito told Ryan to contact the second group over the walkie talkie.

It was at this point that Sergeant Javier Esposito started to move his unmarked SUV vehicle towards the Travel Lodge. Currently that part of the road has been cleared of snow removal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Crystal Lite Jewels

Dallas and Jamieson were running out of their room firing shots at two shadows coming through a window. "We need to get the hell out of here before they kill us." Dallas hollered at Jamieson running down the stairs of the lodge.

Several more bullets went flying. Even though this time Jamieson was hit in the back knocking him down the stairs. The door to their room flew opened with two unknown gunners after them with their guns.

Dallas was able to get down the stairs quickly. Before all of a sudden police sirens can be heard along with three unmarked police vehicles.

Esposito and Ryan went running after the two that were firing at Dallas and Jamieson. They had gone back into the room to escape through a window.

Esposito orders Anderson and Alverez to head for the back of the travel lodge. They went running with their rifles and vest to try and to protect them.

"Look Alverez! They are escaping from the window." Sergeant Anderson screams at his supervisor. All of a sudden Alverez fires his rifle at the two. He was able to hit the both of them into the first one with his shoulder, and the other into his chest twice to kill him instantly.

Meanwhile...

Esposito and Ryan ran over to Dallas to make sure he was ok for the moment. As for Jamieson, it was too late for him. Esposito had to get onto his walkie talkie to call for an ambulance and County Medical Examiner.

It was a real mess. As Tyrone and Monroe came running out to find out just what the hell happened. The both of them were shaking their heads at the sight of bodies on the ground of the Travel Lodge.

More police sirens were on their way. As the Crime Scene unit has been notified of the shootings.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jesse had received a phone call from Captain Beckett. Telling him to leave the warehouse quickly. "Their was a shoot out at the Travel Lodge. Dallas was injured. But I am afraid that Jamieson was killed in the cross fire. Where is Luckinbill?"

"In his vehicle making phone calls. I believe it was him to put the hit on those two." Jesse says.

"I will be arriving to the warehouse in a few moments. See if you can stop him. Do you have a weapon to use t protect yourself?"

"I have one Captain. See you in a few moments." He hung up the phone while grabbing his jacket with the cold outside. Even though the snow had stopped. It still was a dangerous situation to walk in.

Jesse ran out to see if Luckinbill was still here. And he was inside with the window up in the front. Jesse heard the sirens heading his way. But for now he took the chance with going to open the door, while his gun was in his other hand.

He pulls the front door open to really surprise the Luckinbill. "Hold it right there Luckinbill. The police will be here really soon." He says to the landscaper.

"What is the meaning of this Jesse?" He says in a sour tone of his voice.

" I am working for the F.B.I. as a under cover operative to get into the Black Ops Organization. And so far it's been working until the double crossed happened with your own people. Get out of the vehicle very slowly." He said strongly with holding onto his revolver very tightly.

Finally Captain Beckett arrived with Sergeant LT. Roberts and another night watch officer. She gets out with her hand cuffs to be placed on the landscaper.

"Mr. Luckinbill your now under arrest for a number of charges with the stolen merchandise of Fifty million dollars worth of stolen gems."

"Where are we going Captain Beckett? Because I will need to call my lawyer up in Canada to advise my case. And no doubt it's going to take some time for him to arrive. So I am warming you now. I won't be going to be saying a word at all to you or any of your officials." He announced very loudly to her and the others..

Beckett handed the cuffs to Jesse. Giving him the honor to place the hand cuffs behind his back. This entire case has turn bizarre over all with trying to figure out just who actually is behind the entire operation of stealing the gems.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Crystal Lite Jewels

With all of the confusion going on with the arrest of Luckinbill, and the ambulance taking Dallas to the local hospital. Tyrone Gleason and Monroe ran into Dallas and Jamieson rooms to look for the jewels. Since they were the last ones to have taken them from out of the vault.

Running into Dallas room. Neither man was able to find a thing for the jewels. It was the same with the other room as well.

Tyrone nor Monroe had no idea what to do next. At lease right now the police weren't bring them for the moment. However Luckinbill was being taken to the 12th precinct.

Captain Kate Beckett had called the night watch commander Captain Anderson to let him know that she was on the way in with a prisoner landscaper Luckinbill.

"Are you serious Beckett?" He asked loudly from his office of the bull pen.

"No I am not kidding! There has been two shot in the process with one going to the hospital and the other to the county morgue. Who ever is in charge of the Westchester County Medical Examiner will have to give me a full report on the autopsy in the morning or afternoon depending on how long it may take."

"Ok Beckett I will have everyone on full alert. See you soon!" He ends the phone call, while Beckett was following the under cover vehicle carrying Luckinbill.

She got back onto the cell-phone while Esposito was driving towards the 12th precinct.

She wanted to be connected to the she wasn't able to due to some rule involving with the ambulance. She would than have to call the hospital or send one of her officers to get a report on the man Dallas that was shot.

He wasn't in good shape for when the ambulance had arrived in the first place.

 **15 minutes later...**

Esposito was the one that moved Luckinbill into the interrogation room to be processed. First off with orders from Captain Beckett. Luckinbill was given the permission to use the phone to call his lawyer in Canada.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Crystal Lite Jewels

Anthony Luckinbill's lawyer wasn't all that pleased with having to been waken at a very late hour. His lawyer Robert Carridine look at the time of the phone call that was coming into his library. He was working a late night with finishing up the last of the contracts for eight different companies for either the United States or Canada.

Picking up the phone. "Hello, who is this calling at a late time of the night?" He says calmly over the phone.

"It's Anthony Luckinbill, here in New York City. Robert, I have been arrested by the 12th precinct. I need you to fly on down to represent me with the charges that I am facing."

"And just what have you gotten yourself involved once again Anthony?" He asked the most obvious question since he knows him very well.

"Would you believe $50 million dollars worth of gems on the black market? And the real topper about this Robert is the fact that my own people have double crossed me with in turn stealing the jewels and now no where to be seen."

"Jesus H. Christ Anthony. You are really in big trouble. If those jewels are not found. Your going to be held responsible for the entire affair. And no matter who or what might of been involved in the original heist of the gems." He states the complete truth to his friend of 20 years.

"I know. And on top of everything else. I had placed a hit on those two that were found on the video for taking the jewels out of the vault from inside the warehouse. Dallas is in the hospital, while his partner Jamieson was killed during the shoot out."

"All right let me get my things together. I will need to see if I am able to get a flight out of Canada and into JFK. But in the meantime Anthony. Don't say a damn word for the officials no matter what type of pressure they put on you."

"Understand completely." It was at this point there was complete silence on his end of the phone. And the stares of the detectives ready to process the landscaper.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Crystal Lite Jewels

Robert Carridine wasn't too pleased with the entire situation going on with his friend Anthony. Otherwise he had his housekeeper pack a few things for him. After calling the Canadien air line, he was able to get a ticket for first class leaving in two hours.

Carridine will be using his vehicle to drive to the airport. "Mr. Carridine everything is all set for you. Just be sure to have your passport handy once the employees ask you for it on the line."

"Sure enough Sarah. Thank you for all of your help with this nonsense. I will call in a day or so to let you know on how long I will be staying in the states."

"I will make a note of it sir. Have a great flight never the less!" She says with giving her employer a hug before leaving to do the rest of her duties before going to bed finally.

And in the meantime...

Carridine had to make sure his brief case had all of the proper documents for when he arrives at the 12th precinct to speak with his client Anthony Luckinbill.

 **Early morning...**

Sergeant Javier Esposito with orders from Captain Beckett. She wanted him and another detective to head back to the Travel Lodge to find out further just where did the gems go.

Getting out of his unmarked vehicle. Javier wasn't in the best of moods with not to be able to sleep as yet.

Having the keys taken off Dallas just after he was shot. Esposito and Sergeant William Anderson normally doesn't work with Esposito. Other than the fact his partner Lt. Jose Alverez was back at the station trying to clear up all of the details with the case.

One detail was the fact that Jamieson was brought to the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office. Lt. Alverez spoke with Dr. Syndey Perlmutter having half finished with the autopsy on the Black Ops member.

Perlmutter didn't give him much to go on for the early morning, including with his mood swing to be added into it as well.

Parking in front of the Lodge. They didn't bother talking to the manager. Esposito and Anderson walked up the stairs to the second level for where Dallas and Jamieson shared rooms to together.

Taking out the keys. Javier turned on the light with his blue gloves on. Since he didn't want to taint the area, even though the crime scene unit have already been inside checking things out.

But knowing the unit with working with the personnel. There is always a chance of missing something important.

Each man checked all of the rooms, including all of a sudden. William Anderson had a faint idea just where the gems might be hiding.

"Are you serious Anderson?" Esposito said to his partner while walking into the bathroom. Anderson had several different type of tools he found under neath the sink.

He decided to used them on the pipes underneath. Taking sometime, he was able to remove all of the pipes and part of the floor to find a real discovery...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Crystal Lite Jewels

"I just don't believe it Anderson! Of all places to find the gems. I don't think Dallas and Jamieson probably didn't realize that the gems would be found this easily. But first we need to make sure that these are the actual gems taken from the bank's vault." Sergeant Javier Esposito stated to his partner temp sergeant William Anderson, Alexis husband.

"I don't know about all this Javier. To find the gems like this just doesn't make any sense at all. Especially in fact their has been a double crossed involved. We need to call Captain Jose Anderson and ask him on what we should do with the jewels."

"Good idea William. I don't like to be carrying fifty million dollars worth of gems on us and wind up getting hit by some unknown shooter."

"I will call him in a few moments. I need to wash my hands of all this dirt and grease." Taking his time with staying in the bathroom to wash himself up. Esposito stayed with the merchandise in the living room.

After Anderson was done with his clean up. He called the precinct to have the call placed through to the watch commander Captain Anderson. Right away the watch commander picked up to talk with Sergeant Anderson. And right away he was very inlighted with the mention of finding the jewels.

"Bring them in William. We will need to place them into the vault until the proper authorities have been informed. But in the meantime. The lawyer for Anthony Luckinbill will be arriving soon. He's going to be glad in a way that his client will have lesser charges against after finding the gems."

"All right commander we will bring in the gems. Are you going to inform Captain Beckett about the jewels being found?"

"I will once I am done with talking with you, Sergeant. See you soon with the merchandise and sergeant Esposito." The phone goes dead afterwards.

"Lets get moving Javier. The watch commander is very anxious to see the jewels. " Sergeant Anderson says to Epsosito whom is not exactly happy about this entire affair.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Crystal Lite Jewels

Sergeant Anderson and Sergeant Esposito were bringing in the jewels that were being carried in bags. They didn't have the black box containers that originally had them in before the heist.

Captain Kate Beckett was waiting in the bull pen for the two officers. She told them both to bring them into her office and place them onto her office table.

They do with putting all four of the bags. "Thank you gentlemen for all of your hard work today. Christmas day is officially here. I have made a call to have an expert to have all of these jewels checked out. The specialist is going to be here with-in the hour even on Christmas day."

"Is there anything else Beckett that needs to be done at this time?" Sergeant Javier Esposito asked with waiting for her response.

"Nothing! Just go on home to enjoy your holiday Javier. William, I am know Alexis is waiting for you at the apartment. She is going to be happy to have you home never the less."

"Thanks! I will go out into the break room and call her that I am going be coming home."

"But in the mean I have a lawyer from Canada to represent Anthony Luckinbill shorty. It's going to be an interesting meeting once he arrives. Merry Christmas, gentlemen.

In unison..."Merry Christmas, Beckett."

The both men went to leave, while she stayed inside her office to wait for the specialist.

 **Forty minutes later**

Expert Doctor Syndey Wilson came into the precinct with an escort to bring him to the captain's office. He was an older man in his late sixties.

Their was a knock on her door. Lt. Jackie Morrison working the precinct today. Normally she out on the streets in a patrol vehicle.

"Captain Beckett your expert is here." Morrison says with letting Dr. Wilson into the office.

"Thank you Lt. Morrison." Beckett said with closing the door behind the woman to head back to her work in the back of the processing section.

"I understand I am here to check the value of all of the jewels that was taken from the bank a few days ago?" He announced with taking out his equipment especially his glass eye to check the flaws on them.

Taking some time. Captain Kate Beckett was getting very anxious after being told a few moments ago that the lawyer from Canada has arrived.

"Well Doctor Wilson what's the verdict?" She asked with a great concern for the gems.

"Just perfect Captain. Accept for these two. I must admit I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. These two gems are worth combined more than thirty million dollars. Why? I just have to say that the owners that owned these beauties just didn't know the real value."

However Doctor Wilson the crooks did!" She says with a caution in her tone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Crystal Lite Jewels

Walking into the 12th precinct with an escort. Lawyer Robert Carridine was arriving to speak with Captain Kate Beckett and his client Anthony Luckinbill.

He was exhausted with the flight down to JFK. He was just happy that the flight went well. Walking off the elevator. He was able to find someone to direct him to the Captain's office to speak with her.

One of the officers working Christmas day and evening was able to direct the lawyer to her office.

Beckett was sitting in her office reading files in front of her to keep busy with the holiday. There is a knock on her door as she gets up to let who ever it is in.

"I am Robert Carridine. Anthony Luckinbill's lawyer." He said calmly with carrying his brief case.

"Oh, yes. I have been waiting for you most of the morning. How was your flight Mr. Carridine?"

"Routine without a problem. When can I see my client Captain Beckett?" He asked with walking out of her office to follow her towards the back.

Anthony Luckinbill having to be in his cell after processing. Beckett asked the officers in charge to bring him to interrogation room one.

 **Five minutes later...**

Luckinbill was seated in his seat with his ankles tied to the bottom of the table. While his lawyer was on the opposite side with Beckett and another officer standing for further protection in case Luckinbill tries something.

"Anthony how are you?" Carridine asked for his first question to begin the session.

"I was treated Well Robert. Now can we get down to business. Because I don't like this business having to be blamed for everything." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Mr. Luckinbill, it was you that advised the plan to steal fifty million dollars worth of gems. Your people working for Black Ops group were the ones to steal them a second time and caught red handed on video."

"Anthony, is this true what happened? You need to answer since the Captain tells me they have the evidence that shows the two stealing them from the warehouse."

"Yes." He said to his lawyer. "I have been planning this heist for almost six months. I should of known something would go wrong with so much money is involved."

"This is true Mr. Carridine. Matter of fact I had the gems checked by an expert earlier, and he tells me that two of the gems itself are worth $30 million dollars."

"How is this possible Captain Beckett?"

"I have no idea Mr. Carridine. I currently have an investigation going on at the moment to try and find the answers, even though it is Christmas day."

"Do you think I can talk with my client alone? I need to speak with him in regard to different options to work with."

"Fine! I will you to speak with him. However I will be in the other room with the officer waiting for the results of your talk with your client.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Crystal Lite Jewels

Tyrone Gleason and Monroe Wilson had heard from one of the sources that the police were able to find the gems from inside Dallas and Jamieson's Lodge room.

They had to find out for themselves on whether or not any of the gems still might be around inside.

Since it was heading for the afternoon of Christmas day. Tyrone asked Monroe to join him with breaking into the rooms. They just hope that none of the under cover officers were still hanging out to keep an eye out on the place.

Moving out of their rooms to head on down another level. Tyrone had the keys having made an extra set. So far so good for when it comes to the police.

They lucky as well that none of the regular customers weren't out strolling around to catch them in the act. One thing for sure, the temperature have dropped a little once again with a slight chance of light snow for the late evening.

Taking the key to open the door. Tyrone turned on the light to see where they were going. As the both of them headed into the bathroom to once again check the pipes that were put back into place by the police.

It was so much more easier for them to break apart the pipes. Only to find nothing at all. For which disappointed the both Black Ops members.

"Lets move into the bedroom." Tyrone says to his partner in crime.

Monroe turning on the light they checked all of the picture frames for any type of vault that might be behind it. They found nothing at all again.

However with Tyrone. He turned over the bottom piece of the bed underneath. But this time they were successful to find a small bag hidden inside with three small green and blue jewels.

"Viola!" Tyrone says with holding up the three gems in front of Monroe who whistled at seeing them.

"Do you think this was some sort of a mistake?" Monroe asked overall with the question.

"I have no idea. But I plan to take these babies to a jewel expert I know down town. I need to call him to find out on whether he's going to working at his shop. I need to find out on whether these three are even worth anything on the black market."

"Well than Tyrone call the expert. I will be coming along to watch your back in case we are stopped by the police or anyone else that might be after the gems."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Crystal Lite Jewels

Tyrone moved outside of his vehicle. Taking out his cell-phone from his brown coat pocket. He brought up the number that has been their for awhile.

Doctor Izzie Jaspers was brought up on the screen. Tyrone was hoping that the jewel expert was working in his shop three blocks off from Madison Square Garden.

Dial the number. He heard a man's voice. "Doctor Jaspers is that you? It's Tyrone Gleason of the Black Ops group, it's been awhile. I need a favor from you. Even though I know it's Christmas day."

"I am here at my shop after spending a few hours with my family in the Bronx. How can I help you?" He asked with taking a sip of his coffee that he made from the back room.

"I have something for you yo check out. I need for you to tell me with the items that I am bring you are real or fake. We will be there at your shop in 30 minutes."

"That's is fine Tyrone. Please do me a favor and come from the back entrance instead of the front. I never know for when I have under cover officers watching my store front all of the time."

"We will be sure to come the back entrance Izzie. See you soon." As the conversation ends, while Tyrone tells Monroe to drive the vehicle, while he holds onto the three gems in a small black bag into his coat pocket.

Interrogation Room

Lawyer Robert Carrindine finally was making progress with his client Anthony Luckinbill. Since he was allowed to be with his client alone. He was able to come up with a deal finally that will no doubt protect his client.

"All right Anthony, are you clear to what is going to happen with the deal we have struck up?" He asked with placing the notes he made into his brief case for a short period until he speaks with Captain Kate Beckett.

"I am very clear Robert. I just hope the Witness Protection Program will be the best for me and my family. It's not going to be easy trying to hide from all of my enemies I have made from over the years."

'It's not my problem Anthony. I just hope the deal is good enough for the police authorities as well." He stands up to tell the officer outside that he wants to speak with some one in charge.

The young officer coming in with her weapon. She tells the lawyer to wait here while she goes to fetch Captain Kate Beckett.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Crystal Lite Jewels

Captain Kate Beckett having to be sitting in her office. When she was summons to the back to speak with Luckinbill's lawyer. She was currently feeling sluggish. She needed to leave the precinct quickly and just go to bed after working Christmas.

Walking towards the back. She went into the main interrogation room for where Robert Carridine was waiting for her. While Anthony Luckinbill was moved out into another section for security reasons.

Walking into the room. Carridine had all of his notes laid out onto the brown wooden table. "What's going on Mr. Carridine?" She down across from him from the table.

"My client has decided to talk to the authorities in order for him to join the Witness Protection Program and keep himself and his family safe."

"This is good news to hear. But what I need to know is the fact on who actually was behind the jewel heist in the first place?" She says with placing her hands in front of her.

"He was Captain Beckett. However this is why the Witness Protection Program. He never expected to find out that their was a double cross to make him look really bad."

"I am afraid there are others as well just might be involved in the scheme to continue on with trying to sell the jewels to the black market either here or overseas." She states very strongly with her comments.

"It's going to be your job to find out who or what is behind it. But for now please contact the Witness Protection Program, after that we can both go home or in my case to my hotel home to sleep."

"Very well Mr. Carridine, I will call them right away in order for your client to be protected."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Crystal Lite Jewels

Tyrone Gleason and Monroe arrived at Izzie's place. As per orders they were able to enter into the back entrance.

Gleason had made sure he had the three gems on him from inside of the black bag. Walking inside he was able to find his friend working on something looking through the scope. While checking for any flaws with the customer's request.

"There you are Izzie. What are you working on?" He asked in a quite serious tone.

"The customer from up state is having a gem show. He wants to make sure the pieces that he's placing will be good enough to sell without too many flaws with the gems."

"It sounds interesting enough Izzie. Now the reason I am here the day after Christmas. I need for you to find out on whether these three gems inside this bag is worth anything at all." He hands the small black bag to his friend to take a look at.

Issie grabs all of his equipment and placed them onto the table to check the black bag. He drops the two green and blue jewels and starts to whistle at them.

"Beautiful I might say Tyrone. Give me a moment. I will let you know for sure on whether these babies are worth anything."

 **Taking a few moments. He's able to determine with having the one green gem under the scope.**

"Tyrone, this gem and the others are real. And well worth in the millions of dollars. You and your friend are very lucky to have these, and be very careful that no one else finds out."

"Believe me we won't until we are ready."

 **Meanwhile at the 12th precinct at 5.30 a.m.**

Officer Albert Lombardo of the Witness Protection Program, along with another officer walking behind him. They came onto the floor coming off the elevator looking for the Captain.

Walking over to her office. Beckett was never so glad to have them show up to pick up their client.

"Captain Beckett, we are here for the landscaper Anthony Luckinbill and take him to the safe house up in Albany, New York." Officer Albert Lombardo shows her all of the proper paper work making sure it was up and up.

"Thank god! I will show you where he's staying in the Bull Pen gentlemen. And Merry Christmas!" She said with taking her blue jacket with her. There was a chill all of a sudden throughout her entire body.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Crystal Lite Jewels

Captain Kate Beckett had informed the landscaper that his ride to the safe house for the Witness Protection Program was ready to take him to safely.

"It's about time Captain Beckett. Let me grab my things, and than we will be off and running." Luckinbill says with a slight chuckle, even though he was exhausted for the most part.

"Good luck with your new life Mr. Luckinbill. Hopefully your family will be able to understand as to why you did this in the first place." She states with moving out of the interrogation area. While letting the officers from the Witness Protection take him out the back entrance in order to protect him from being attack.

Landscaper Anthony Luckinbill followed behind the two armed officers, as he bid his farewell to Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct.

After she saw the last of him. Beckett headed towards her office for where she is going to be finally going home after missing Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

She was exhausted. Even though she will only sleep for a few hours. So that she can spend time with her family in the loft. She understood that Martha, Alexis, Jackson Hunt, and even Hayley will be coming over later in the afternoon to open up Christmas gifts.

But before she left the precinct. She talked with the night time commander to let him know that she was leaving and won't be back for at least two days.

Walking outside into the early morning crisp air. The snow that had fallen was still on the ground with the streets and side walks. Beckett went to walk over to the under ground parking lot for where she left her vehicle.

Taking out her keys and cell-phone. She was going to text her husband to let him know that she was on her way home.

 **It was early morning at the Westchester County Medical Examiner Office.**

 **Due to the shortness of doctors. Dr. Lanie Parrish was called into the office to work on a body that was shot outside the Travel Lodge. She turned on the lights in the medical bay. So far no one has arrived for the technicians that is needed to help her out with the autopsy on a man name Dallas involved in a jewel heist.**

 **Dr. Parrish was asked by the 12th precinct to have the autopsy done for the general report to all involved in the case.**

 **But first Lanie decided she needed a pot of hot coffee to begin her day at the office.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Crystal Lite Jewels

After Lanie finished up having her coffee. It was finally time to begin with the autopsy of Dallas. Now that she can begin. She asked her technician Donald Williams to help her out with the hardest part.

He came in with the equipment to have her start. Dr. Lanie had asked him to work on the computer terminal, while she started her work.

The next time she volunteers to work the medical bay. She is going to refuse, even though she is in charge of the Westchester County Medical Examiner's Office after all.

Thirty minutes into cutting up the chest of Dallas. She than started with the stomach contents. Only to be completely shocked with what was inside his stomach.

"I just don't believe this!" Dr. Parrish says to herself. Taking out the contents and placing them into the solution for now. This is when she decided to call Captain Kate Beckett. Even though she might not be at the precinct. She would call her any way and let her know.

Taking out her cell-phone from her white coat. She brings up the number of her friend Kate Beckett.

 **Loft...**

Since Kate Beckett came home from the precinct. She wasn't able to sleep. So instead her husband Richard Castle made her a nice hot breakfast.

They were at the point of cleaning up the kitchen When her cell-phone had gone off having left it on the counter.

"Do you think it's wise Kate to answer it?" Castle says with putting away the plates into the cupboard in the back of him.

"It's Lanie having to be working the autopsy on Dallas. There is a possible chance she might of found something. Lanie, how are you?"

"Don't you dare ask me how I am doing after Christmas. Any way the reason I am calling is the fact I found evidence Beckett."

"And what's that Lanie?" She asked with sipping the last of her herbal tea.

"I was checking the stomach contents of Dallas. When I found four gems inside his stomach. I had placed the gems into a solution to clean them up."

"OMG! This case is getting more stranger than ever. I suggest you place those babies into your vault in your office. I will send down an expert when I get the chance. I will call the watch commander at the 12th precinct and let him know on what exactly is happening." Beckett says to her friend over the phone.

"Will do Beck. Those gems must be worth a fortune in order for that man to swallow the four of them. I will need to finish up before I send a full report to you and my superior officer in Albany, New York."

"Thanks for calling with the information." She hangs up the phone to head for the bed room.

"What are you doing Kate?" Castle states while standing in the middle of the living room.

"To sleep Rick. I will take care of the calls later. Unless your interested in doing so to get you involved finally with the case?"

"I will make the calls. You head to the bedroom and try to get in a few hours of sleep. I will let you know later on the full details of the jewels."

"Fair enough."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Crystal Lite Jewels

Dr. Lanie Parrish closed her door to the office. In order to place the jewels into the vault. She didn't want to have any of the employees know that the merchandise was inside the vault. Even though only the doctors that work on a regular basics.

She felt at odds about it. Since she only seen this happen one other time over the years.

After closing up the vault. She looked at the time. She needed to finish up the final report to her superior officer.

Three hours later after she arrived home from the precinct. Kate Beckett wasn't able to sleep any further. After checking with Castle and Reece. For which the both of them had gone out for a walk around the building with his nanny as well.

Moving the house phone over to the kitchen counter. She planted herself for the number of calls she was going to make.

Moments later she was in the middle of a conversation with the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson. "Listen Jose, something funny is surely going on with those jewels that were taken the first time around. Someone in the Black Ops organization is responsible for the switch. I need for you to put together a team of under cover detectives to start investigating the streets to find out the answer."

"'I will get right on it Captain Beckett. Do you want me to call Esposito and ask him on whether he would be interested in the detail?"

"I don't think he will after working really hard the past week with detective Kevin Ryan having to be on vacation. But ask him never the less Jose, and let me know his answer."

"Talk to you, later Beckett." The phone on her end of it goes dead.

After a few moments of taking a breather. She called The Witness Protection Office direct number. She was informed that landscaper Anthony Luckinbill and his protection has landed in Albany, New York has landed, and was on the way over to the safe house. Some fifty miles away from the Albany's state house.

"Thank God!" She said after speaking with the district office of the Witness Protection Program.

After she was done with the last two quick calls. Castle, Reece and the nanny came into the Loft freezing from the change in the temperature.

Castle came over rubbing his two hands together to get warm. "It looks like it's going to snow once again. Did you happened to get in all of your calls?"

"I did Rick. It's why now I can relax a little until Captain Anderson calls me about the detail. I will explain later. Why don't you make your famous pan cakes for a late lunch?"

"Sure why not! I seem to be hungry as well." Castle stated with his usual smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Crystal Lite Jewels

Up in Albany, New York. It was lightly sprinkling a new crop of snow onto the ground. The truck just arrived with Landscaper Anthony Luckinbill stopped at the security entrance.

"All right you can pass. Manager Lauren needs to speak with Luckinbill once he's process through the office." The guard says to the driver of the black truck.

Luckinbill was curious as to what was going on with the security check point. But he felt better when all of a sudden the truck started to move pass the check point.

 **Moments Later...**

The black truck finally arrived at the main entrance of the safe house. Luckinbill is asked to grab any of his things. Someone from inside came out in his snow jacket asking the landscaper to move inside.

Walking inside the corridor was filled with people walking about. "Mr. Luckinbill, my name is Lauren the manager of the safe house. I need for you to come into my office to be processed before going to your rooms."

"Of course!" He says to the older man. He follows him down the hall before stopping at his office. Lauren uses his keys to open the door asking for the landscaper to walk inside as the lights were down low.

Lauren turns up the lights. "Please be seated Mr. Luckinbill." He goes over to his desk that was stacked with files. The landscaper's file was on top. Lauren takes out a piece of paper for him to sign making him a residence now of the safe house.

'Thanks." Lauren hands him the white piece of paper explaining to him what it was all about. "I will sign it Mr. Lauren. I can't wait to get to my rooms to sleep. It's been a long few days with all of the traveling I have done." He signs the white paper while giving it back to him.

"Come with me. I will take you to your rooms on the third floor. Everything has been cleaned up and fully stocked with food and linens, towels and other items for you to take a shower. Any other questions can be asked after your had gotten a good night's sleep."

"I could surely use it, as with a good hot meal made by my own hand."

"All right than lets go." Lauren says to the landscaper.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Crystal Lite Jewels

Manager Lauren opened the door to Luckinbill's rooms. They were very spacious for a safe house. The color scheme was very nice having to be evenly with light tones.

Walking into the living area. Manager Lauren was able to let Luckinbill know for when breakfast and the other meals will be served in the dining area. Or he has the option to stay in his rooms and cook in the kitchenette.

"Very nice I might say Lauren. It must of cost a fortune to put this place together?" Luckinbill says before sitting down on the light brown sofa.

"When it comes to the United States government. They paid for it as with eight other safe houses through out the country." Lauren announced with seeing his latest customer relaxing on the sofa just about ready to fall asleep.

"What about entertainment?" Luckinbill asked even though right now he was more interested in sleeping.

"We will talk about all that another time. It seems your body clock is telling you it's time to sleep."

"I am going to try after all. Thanks for helping me out Lauren. I just hope to god I will be happy once my family finally gets here."

"From what I understand. Your wife and three children are on their way here. It's going to take two days before they do. So your going to be together with your family."

"I can't wait for this to happen. Good night sir." Luckinbill says before drifting off to sleep quickly on the sofa.

While Lauren closed and lock the door to head on out back to his office to finish up the last of his paper work.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Crystal Lite Jewels

Tyrone Gleason and his partner Monroe had gone back to their rooms to call some of the members they are still in contact with the Black Ops group.

Tyrone was speaking with an old commander Harry Winston letting him know about the three gems that was found. If interested Tyrone was going to set up a heist some where in the down town area.

He had heard there was going to be a large armored truck coming into the city for a Gem show at the Trump Towels hotel in four days. He asked Winston on how many of his men in the group of ten can help out with the heist worth in the millions.

"I will have to get back to you, Tyrone. I will give you an answer early tomorrow morning. Ok?"

"Sure enough old buddy. Hope to hear from you soon." Gleason hung up the phone and placing it back onto the living area coffee table. "Enough for now Monroe. Lets get to bed before the morning arises quickly."

Meanwhile at the safe house

Another vehicle coming into the compound carrying Gloria Luckinbill, daughters Judith and Cynthia. All three if them were exhausted after such a long drive.

Hopefully they will be able to see their father soon inside. One of the drivers had gotten out of the black truck to give the paper work to the security officer at the compound gate.

It was afterwards the guard waved on the driver to enter into the grounds. And the start of a new life depending on how everything goes with the change over.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Crystal Lite Jewels

After talking with Tyrone Gleason. Winston commanding officer of the Black Ops barracks outside of New York City. He walked over to the barracks for where five of his men can be trusted for the most part.

He asked all five of them to walk outside with him to the side of the barracks to discuss a matter with them.

"All right everyone. I just spoke with Tyrone Gleason. He asked me on whether any of you men would be interested in making extra money. He needs the answer by tomorrow morning."

"And what's the job sir." Sammy first gunnery at age 27 joined the group three years prior.

Winston Carter tells the five of them it's a jewel heist in New York City, Trump Towers hotel jewel show. He goes into the details in regard to the armored car that is going to be carrying the jewels for the show.

"Everyone that works the heist will be paid an percentage once we have the jewels into our hands, and find a buyer. I am warning all of you, this heist is not going to be easy with the recent heists by an landscaper Anthony Luckinbill." Winston Carter says to the five of them looking very interested.

In unison by all five... "Were in Winston." They said with moving away to head into the barracks to pack a few of their things.

Safe House

Inside the compound of the safe house.

Gloria, Judith and Cynthia were brought to their rooms after speaking with the manager.

They were all told that they will be reunited with their father and Gloria's husband in the morning. But for now they would need to sleep for a few hours before the meeting.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Crystal Lite Jewels

Sergeant Esposito working on his computer. He was watching his partner Kevin Ryan get back into the swing of things since coming back from vacation.

"What are you reading Ryan?" Javier asked from across his terminal from his.

"Since I have gotten back from vacation. I have been reading up on all of the information on the jewels that were stolen. However their is additional info on a new Jewel show that is supposed to be taking place in four days at the Trump Towers. "

"I wonder Bro on whether on what you just told me, might have something to do with another heist happening from the group of the Black Ops Organization?"

"Maybe we should consider speaking with Captain Beckett about it and be on the look out for another gem heist worth in the millions." Detective Kevin Ryan announced with getting up from his seat to walk over to the office for where the Captain is currently held up inside.

A moment later...

Esposito following behind his partner. He was hoping that the latest information will perk up the Captain's interest!

Walking inside after knocking. She asked the following question. What's going on gentlemen?"

"I found something Captain that might peak your interest with this story." Ryan handed her the file that was brought up on his printer.

After a moment she looked up at the two detectives waiting to hear on what she had to say.

"Surely you jest gentlemen. This is the one thing I have been looking for to catch those crooks involved in the double cross to have the Landscaper Luckinbill in a safe house currently. Esposito I need for you and Ryan to investigate this further in order to set up a sting operation to catch these guys."

"Right away Captain. We will be needing to speak with the manager of the armored car company and discuss the situation with him, along with having us join in as guards." Javier Esposito said to his captain and partner already thinking of ideas .


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Crystal Lite Jewels

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito had gone back to their computer station to call the armored car company. I needed to speak with the manager Robert Walton for the last ten years.

Ryan had the honor to call and speak with Mr. Walton having to be working late in his office.

Actually he's been working non stop the past few days due to the large amount of gems that is going to be transported to the Trump Towels and one other hotel in the city.

The phone call was connected through to his office via secretary named Judith Morrison having to be working as well.

When the phone call came into his office. Mr. Walton picked up the phone right away for when Detective Ryan introduced himself and explained the entire story to him.

"And what makes you think detective Ryan that you and your partner will be able to catch the ones involved with planning the large heist?"

"We are going to try our best with catching them in the act Mr. Walton. Just advise your men that will be working with us. To not mention a word to them to give away the under cover operation."

'Very well detective. I will place your names into the personnel records just in case some one is smart to break into the files. Please inform Captain Beckett I will cooperate solely to work with the 12th precinct. Good evening detective." As the connection is severed to let his partner know that everything is all set with the sting operation.

"Good lets go tell Beckett. I need to go home finally it's been a busy few days of running around. At least with you, Ryan. Your vacation is over with, and you and Jenny were able to enjoy yourselves."

"Damn right, partner!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Crystal Lite Jewels

Captain Beckett was very excited for when Ryan and Esposito came into her office to give her the news.

"This is wonderful gentlemen. Maybe now we will be able to figure out just who is really behind with all of the recent jewel heist in the area." She says with getting up from her chair to shake the detectives hands. "Now the both of you can go home for the rest of the evening. I am going myself to update the news to Castle. Since he's been keeping a close look on the strange case."

"Captain, you can say that again. I don't know who is worst. Luckinbill or the Black Ops group. They have been having me running crazy ever since the entire operation has been in working progress." Esposito replied with walking out of the office with his partner to head on home.

"What are you going to say to Jenny? Ryan when you go into detail about the under cover operation." Beckett asked now outside her office after grabbing her things to go on home.

"Beckett, Jenny is going to love it when I actually go on a under cover operation. And after two weeks on vacation at the Western town, this is going to be a real piece of cake." Ryan laughed as he walked over to his computer terminal to sign out for the evening.

 **Meanwhile at the safe house**

Anthony Luckinbill was a nervous cat trying to sleep. After he heard the news that his family had arrived into the safe house.

He wasn't allowed to see them until in the morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Crystal Lite Jewels

It was around seven o' clock when Kevin Ryan arrived home to his apartment. The lighting in the living room was down low. While on the long grey couch was Jenny asleep.

Kevin decided to head for Sarah Grace and Nicholas rooms to make sure they were under the blankets and sound asleep. Ryan bent down to kiss them both in their respected beds.

Walking out of the rooms. He turned around to see his wife Jenny standing in the middle of the living area.

"I heard you come in Kevin. How did your first day back go at the precinct?" She asked with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Busy as always. However later in the day, Esposito and myself are now involved in a special under cover operation starting in two days."

"Oh, really! What type of operation Kevin?"

"Since we were away out west for vacation. Beckett and the 12th precinct have been involved with a recent Gem heist that turned into a double cross. And why the Witness Protection Program was called into the case."

"Your going to be great with the operation Kevin. Tell me the rest of the information in the bedroom. Come on it's been a long day for the both of us."

Early the next morning at the safe house

Anthony Luckinbill was being reunited with his family. He asked to join them for breakfast in the cafe. While the manager of the safe house came in to explain the entire situation.

His wife and two children were very happy to see their father sitting down at the table.

Otherwise after discussing the different rules and regulations. He left them alone to be together.

His wife was able to tell that her husband was under a great deal of pressure in order to make the decision to ask for the Witness Protection Program.

"Are you all right Anthony?" His wife asked with seeing the two boys moved over to the hot trays filled with all types of breakfast treats.

"I will be now my dear. Come on lets go eat breakfast, I am starved. Even though I could of cooked something last night in my rooms with the kitchen filled will all types of goodies.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Crystal Lite Jewels

Early at the Travel Lodge with Tyrone Gleason and Monroe. The four from the Black Ops Organization with Commander Officer Terrell Wilson were on their way over to the Lodge to discuss the jewel heist at the Donald Trump's Gen show.

Gleason had the laid out of the Hotel's gem viewing room. However it's the armored car company for where the guys will be able to do all of the damage with stealing the jewels.

"I just hope to god Monroe the guys get here soon. My nerves are on edge ever since I heard about the armor car company."

"They will be here Tyrone. It's a long drive for them to come here. And besides they won't be giving up a fortune for when it comes to their pay day." Monroe states with a wide grin with his expression. "And besides we did a great justice with those two that double crossed the landscaper Anthony Luckinbill."

"From what I understand from sources. Luckinbill is with his family some where for the Witness Protection Program." Tyrone says with going for a glass of water to be rid of the dryness in his throat.

 **Moments Later...**

The both of them heard a vehicle was pulling up into the parking space in front of their rooms on the second level. Monroe was standing at the entrance of the door to wave them down. This way the four of them won't have to get lost in the process.

12th precinct...

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were going over the rules and regulations for the armor car company.

Beckett had made an suggestion in regard to their appearance once they start working. Ryan decided to get his right ear pierced, while Esposito went for a tattoo of a Leopard on the sleeve of his left arm to be really enticing overall.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Crystal Lite Jewels

"All right everyone please listen up good with the plan. We need to be on the mark for when it comes to the route with the armored car for when it comes to the Trump Towers."

"How many guards and drivers will be on the armored car?" Commanding officer Terrell Wilson asked with great interest and money in his pocket.

"From what I understand Terrell, their are going to be six total on that truck. Everyone of those guards will have to go through a strict security policy to work. So what ever we do. They will be watching every step of the way to the hotel." Gleason says with reading the information from the computer read out.

Wilson went to ask Gleason for a copy in order to make up a plan in order to stop the armored car.

Monroe came over closer to the group. "We can try gas and explosives to stop them dead in their tracks. I know a warehouse storage for which an old friend of mine will be able to help for the right price."

"Do it Monroe! We need to be ready in three days. I don't wish to lose out on a huge haul for when it comes to those gems." Gleason hollered out to his friend and those from the Black Ops barracks.

 **Author Notes: I am very sorry for putting up this chapter late. Their was an issue with the cable company losing power in my area. It's taking them all day so far to at least get the cable back up, but still no internet.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Crystal Lite Jewels

Captain Kate Beckett had asked Ryan and Esposito to come into her office prior to going home to the loft.

When Ryan had gotten the call. He laughed at Esposito between the tattoo and the gold chain around his neck. "I believe the captain is going to like the idea of the way we are looking to begin work with the armor car company."

When the two of them arrived at her office. It would seem that Beckett was on the phone with someone. They waited outside until she was done.

Afterwards she came out wearing her blue coat to let them know that the manager of the Apex armored car wishes to talk with them about the operation for the delivery of the jewels.

"He needs to go over the plan with the both of you. Since he needs to make sure your be able to work with the others without a problem." She stated with moving off towards the elevator.

"We will go sign out now to head for the address. This is going to be an interesting meeting never the less." Ryan says with moving into another direction of his computer terminal.

'No doubt Bro. Captain Beckett we will be sure to bring you up to date in the morning in regard to the meeting." Javier says to his friend and captain of the 12th precinct.

"If you need me this evening for anything. Call me on my cell since I will be inside the Loft all evening."

"Well do Captain. Jenny is going to just love what I did today with the ear piece." Ryan chuckled before going to grab his brown leather jacket as part of the under cover operation.

"Lets go Ryan before the manager decides to change his mind over all about hiring us." Esposito says with walking ahead of his partner, while Beckett had already left.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Crystal Lite Jewels

Manager Joel Madison was working on his paperwork for the Apex Armored Car Company. He's been working for them for the past ten years. He's been lucky so far that none of his employees have been hurt during a robbery.

Currently he was waiting on the two from the 12th precinct. He knew this was going to be a high stakes under cover operation. Especially a great deal of the Gems were being placed on the truck to be sent on over to the Trump Towels Gem show.

There was a knock on his door. He asked who ever it was to come on in. It was his secretary Joan Emery telling him his two new employees have arrived.

"Oh, Good Joan send them in." He says to her with shutting down his terminal for the moment.

After being given the word. Ryan and Esposito walked into the manager's office with a file explaining the entire operation to him. "Gentlemen welcome to Apex Armored Car Company. Please be sure to be on time in the morning before we head for the Storage area of the Gem store in the Bronx."

"Of course sir. We will be sure to keep a close eye on the merchandise. Along with your list of possible suspects that your company has compiled over the years." Esposito announced to the manager looking at him as if he was crazy or something.

"Your have the report in a few moments. I need to print it up from the web site gentlemen."

"Take your time Mr. Madison. We will hand the report to our captain of the 12th precinct when we head back." Ryan said to him.

Moments later...

He hands the complete report to Esposito. As he takes a quick look and at the top of the list was the names for the local and Albany, New York Black Ops Organization.

"Ryan lets get moving. Beckett needs to see this report right away. Mr. Madison, we will see you in the morning ready to work."

"Good night gentlemen and thanks for coming quickly with my request." Madison replied with moving back over to his terminal to finish up the last of his work.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Crystal Lite Jewels

The minute that Kevin Ryan walked into the apartment. His wife Jenny started to laugh at him and his outfit that he plans to be wearing for the under cover operation.

"I can't believe this Kev. Why in the world would you choose to wear pierced earrings instead of tattoo's?" Jenny came over from sitting in the kitchen having made a chocolate cake for the evening.

"I found it to be an interesting concept with the pierced earrings. And besides I meet up with the manager of the armored Car company. It didn't bother him at all with the earrings. He told me that everyone that is working in the morning also is wearing pierced earrings."

"Thank god! But I will still need to get use to the idea Kevin. What about Javier?" She asked with pulling him into the kitchen to cut up the cake into slices.

"Tattoo's. Nothing that Esposito hasn't had over the years on the job. Otherwise he's loving it never the less."

"Come on Kevin sit down so that we can have this cake. Both Sarah Grace and Nicholas are sound asleep in their beds."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Crystal Lite Jewels

Early in the morning with the temperatures in the low fifties after being hit with snow the past week.

Both Kevin Ryan and Esposito met at a local coffee shop before heading on over for where the armored car was located with the other team members.

"What did Jenny think of your get-up for the under cover operation?" Javier asked with sipping the last of his coffee and sandwich.

"She thought it was very funny for when I walked into the apartment. Otherwise this morning she said for the both of us to be very careful. She is very worried for the both of us after what has happened with the last jewel heist."

 **Meanwhile over at the storage warehouse. The armored car truck with the partial team was gearing up for the day to deliver the jewels.**

 **"Hector, when are the two new men supposed to be arriving to help us out?" James asked having to work for the company for the last eight years.**

 **"They should be here soon. They were able to meet up with the manager last night to go over everything that is supposed to be done."**

 **Moments later...There was a knock on the door. As Hector went over to open the door to see who it was knocking at this time.**

 **It was both Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito in their uniform outfit that was given to them last night by the manager. Using the I.D. as well given to them. Esposito went to show his I.D. to Hector to let him know they are working for them.**

 **"Come on in Javi and Kev. We are getting ready to place the gems onto the armored truck very soon. Everyone is very interested in meeting the both of you."**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Crystal Lite Jewels

Esposito and Ryan were able to meet up with the drivers of the armored car. They were in the back checking out every nook and cranny for the car. They needed to be sure that nothing goes wrong with the ride to the Trump Towers hotel.

Walking into the back. Hector was able to introduce Ramos and Ceasar both drivers for the trip. Ramos looked up from checking the engine of the armored car. His hands and face was filled with grease, and he needed to wash up before leaving.

He tells Esposito and Ryan, he needs to wash up before having to leave. While Ceasar shows up front with the different scanners for any type of police calls involving accidents or anything that is out of the ordinary.

During this particular time. Both men Javi and Kev needed to ask final questions before starting out on the route. They knew very well their was going to be some sort of trouble along the way, and they needed to be prepared.

In a warehouse 20 minutes away from the Trump Towers hotel...

Tyrone Gleason, Monroe and four of his newest Black Ops group were preparing themselves with the final details on stopping the armored car.

Rifles, gas bombs and other assorted items to be placed on the street in order to stop them with their brakes.

Gleason told everyone to gear up...it was time to go. He wished them all luck with the job and hopefully a fortune to be in their hands soon.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Crystal Lite Jewels

Meanwhile at the Trump Towels security office. Lt. Jack Rocola was getting very nervous having to e worried about the armored truck arriving.

He has done everything he can to keep the security at a maximum level in spite of the up and coming Gem show this evening and the next few days.

Lt. Rocola had received all types of security reports in regard to a possible attack onto the armored car. It was the main reasons the 12th precinct had decided to place two under cover officers on board.

During the time he was in his office. His scanner was going off with hearing the voices of his officers through out the entire hotel. It was at this time he heard the time for which the driver of the armored started to move from the storage warehouse with the fortune of gems.

"Thank god!" He said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile on the armored car in the back.

All four of the security officers were getting jittery now that they have started out onto the road.

Ryan sitting next to his partner didn't like it one bit. Along with the fact that the two others inside have made a comment about the Devil Advocate having to be bad luck.

Even though the one officer told his partner to keep his mouth shut with saying things like that. He was able to shut up his mouth quickly with seeing the expressions coming from Kev amd Javi.

 **15 minutes later is when all of a sudden the action started to take place.**

 **It was at this time the driver of the armored tried to steer clear of the metal barrier in fron of him. Everyone inside were thrown around inside.**

 **When Esposito hollered out with ordering everyone to put on their gas masks and anything else that is going to happen in a moment or two...**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Crystals Lite Jewels

Ten minutes into the route. Ryan and Esposito was getting the feeling something wasn't right at all. Even though the driver was moving at it's normal pace towards the Trump Towers hotel.

Both officers were watching the faces of the other two sitting in the corner near the first batch of the jewels. They could tell that the both men were nervous with the amount of jewels on board the armored car.

Meanwhile along the route...

Tyrone Gleason and his own people having join his friends from the Black Ops barracks. They had the metal barracks ready to be used on the brakes of the armored car.

"All right everyone. They will be arriving in a few moments. Be ready with the explosions and gas bombs to stop the armor car in it's tracks." Gleason ordered with his personnel moving along the road to be ready to put into action. "NOW!" He said loudly...

While inside the armored car. Everyone went flying inside including the two drivers trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Inside all of a sudden gas bombs and explosion devices were being thrown. Espo , Ryan and the other two placed their gas masks on in order to breath. But at this point they were losing the battle when the door opened with two men pointing rifles into their faces."

"All right you two. Your coming with us, while we take all of the gems with us. Your friends here in the corner will be tied up and gagged." Gleason says to his partner, while the others behind him start moving the bags filled with the merchandise. "We need to move quickly gentlemen before the police arrive."

Within the next 15 minutes...

Every ounce of jewel was taken from inside the armored car. While Gleason and his partner moved out Espo and Kev to another vehicle. They were going to be used as leverage with the police.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Crystal Lite Jewels

Just prior to Esposito and Kev moved onto the other truck. Kevin Ryan with his ear piece had made sure it was turned on for those listening into the action going on inside the armored car.

Ryan had made the eye contact with his partner to let him know that the earpiece was working at the time.

Gleason, Monroe and the two others were pushing the two into the back of the truck. While the gems were being taken off the armored car at a quick pace.

"Lets move it everyone. The police ban is talking about send on over a team of squad cars to investigate why they haven't heard from the two drivers." Gleason announced to the group.

Javi whispered into Kev's ear on whether he thinks that Beckett and her team were able to understand exactly on what has been going on.

Kev shook his head a little to have his partner understand.

 **Meanwhile at the Trump Towers manager's office.**

 **He was receiving a report from the police ban stating for the fact that the armored car has been attacked. Along with the trap has been set to try and arrest the criminals from the Black Ops organization.**

 **He could hear Captain Kate Beckett's voice over the police ban stating that two of her under cover officers have been taken to another vehicle.**

 **Everyone is to stand back until the proper time is to be taken upon the officers to arrest the men involved.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Crystal Lite Jewels

"Lets move it quickly Lt. Alverez. I want to catch these guys before they get away with more gems into their pockets." Captain Beckett says to Lt. Alverez with Sergeant William Anderson sitting in the back of the vehicle ready with his rifle to blow out the tires of the black van that was spotted with taking the merchandise and the two under cover officers.

"I just hope to god it's doesn't go all that far. Especially with them taking Esposito and Ryan along for the ride." Lt. Alverez driving with Beckett sitting next to him ready to pounce on any one that gets in her way for the moment.

Sergeant Anderson was listening to the scanner. He was able to hear Gleason and Monroe inside the van with Espo and Kev waiting to make their move. Checking the GPS tracking, they saw that the van had turned onto 2nd street a little over a mile from their position.

Lt. Alverez picked up speed to try and catch up to their position. They were waiting on the other under cover vehicles to get into place.

It was reported that the two drivers for the armored car company. They were taken to the local clinic a few blocks for where the armored was stopped. Both drivers will be needing medical attention mostly for shock.

Inside the van...Espo gave his expression look at Kev to get himself ready. Both Gleason and Monroe were too engrossed with watching the Gems.

Checking for his weapon without getting caught. Ryan pointed his revolver as with Esposito's weapon to order the two Black Ops members to stop what they were doing.

"Hold it right there Gleason and Monroe. Your both under arrest for armed robbery and other charges." Ryan announced with waving his revolver at them.

"Let me guess. Your not guards at all?" Gleason says to the detective getting up to order Gleason to have his driver to stand down with stopping the van all together.

"No bro. We work out of the 12th precinct. We have been trying to catch up to you and the others for weeks now ." Esposito said to Gleason while pushing him to the metal door to speak with the driver to stop.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Crystal Lite Jewels

"I said stop the van already." Gleason said to the driver to stop completely. While the revolver was being waived at Gleason. For which was extremely pissed off that his plan didn't work at all.

It was at this particular time the black van stopped completely. Espo and Kevin could hear sirens in the back ground. Telling them the police were close by.

Ryan ordered Gleason and Monroe to open up the back door in order to let the police officials help them out with removing the criminals, along with all of the gems that was stolen from the armored car.

Ryan and Espo were being very careful with the Black Ops members. All of them are specialists for when it comes to violence in the past.

Moving them out. They were joined by Captain Beckett, Lt. Jose Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson. And behind them was a special van for S. . to place all of the Ops members inside and take them for processing at the 12th precinct.

"Espo and Ryan, I will need the both of you to take Gleason and Monroe in a different van to bring them to processing. There is going to be great deal hot tempers happening."

"I agree Beckett. But at least we got there them this time around. Now we need to find out who is exactly is behind the entire operation besides Anthony Luckinbill, who is now in the safe house." Ryan said to his boss having all types of ideas in her mind for the moment.

"We all need to get back to precinct and sort everything out." Beckett ordered with making sure that the Gems were being taken care of for the moment.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Crystal Lite Jewels

The 12th precinct was buzzing. When they heard the word that Captain Beckett and her team were bringing in the Black Ops Members involved in the armored car robbery.

Most of all everyone was expressing best wishes for sergeant Esposito and Ryan for having a successful under cover operation.

Beckett, Javier and Ryan were holding onto their suspects, while the others by Sergeant Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez.

All of them were moving towards the back for processing. For which is going to take awhile, along with contacting what ever lawyer will be involved with representing the group.

The night time Commander Captain Anderson walked up to the group to let Beckett know that he came in early after hearing the scanner report at home.

"Good we can use your help with placing everyone into the cells once the processing is done. Now is not the time to talk with these men knowing that they are over the barrel for the moment." She says to the night watch commander. "I will be in my office Jose for now. I am done for today, but at least the under cover operation was a huge success."

Walking into her office. She was totally exhausted and she needed to go on home to get off her feet and something to help with her stomach from the twins driving her crazy for the moment.

Otherwise she is having everyone else take over with trying to get the answers out of Gleason, Monroe and all of the others involved.

Thank god for Ryan turning on his ear piece to help let them know that the heist was in progress. And thank god for Sergeant Javier Esposito for having to be strong through out the operation and keeping me in my place.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Crystal Lite Jewels

Walking into her office, she needed to call the manager in charge of the Gem show at the Trump Towers hotel. The number was at the top of the list with-in her computer phone book...

Even though it's late. No doubt she won't be able to contact him since the show is supposed to be tomorrow. Dialing the number on her office phone. Right away Martin had answered the phone. "Martin, this is Captain Kate Beckett. I wanted to let you know your gems are safe and sound. We were able to stop the robbery with the under cover officers on board."

"Thank god Captain. So this mean I can have the show tomorrow with the gems?" He asked with closing the door of his office.

"Yes to answer your question. I will have the night watch commander release the armored car to your guards once they arrive at the precinct."

"Excellent Captain. I will check the employees list and check to see who is available to take over. What about the rest of my men Captain Beckett?"

"Taken to the local hospital to be checked out medically before being sent home."

"Good enough Beckett. I will let my over night supervisor and give him the information on what is going on. I will be heading on home in a few moments. Thanks for your help with recovering the truck, my men and most of all the gems."

"Your very welcomed, and good evening." Beckett says with a yawn. She was tired and mostly hungry after such a long day.

She is going home leaving the rest of her detectives take over with sorting out the entire situation. Including trying to find out on who exactly is behind the entire matter with the robbery. Even though having the landscaper Anthony Luckinbill inside the Witness Protection Program safe house.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Crystal Lite Jewels

A little over an hour. Two guards for the armored car company had shown up at the 12th precinct with paper work to have the night watch commander Jose Anderson to release the all of the jewels to them and have them brought to the Trump Towers hotel back entrance.

They were escorted towards the back for where Anderson's office was housed. There was a light tap on his door as he looks up to see the two burly male guards with paper work in one of their hands.

"Captain Anderson, we are here with the paper work to pick up the gems for the show at the Trump Towels tomorrow."

"Excellent gentlemen. Please come with me to another office. The jewels are inside a vault that Captain Beckett gave me the combination knowing that your be here at some point in time."

"Once we had gotten the word at the home office. We were told to come here right away Captain."

Walking towards Beckett's office and turning on the light. The huge vault having to be sitting down on the floor at the side of the desk.

He bends down to put into the combination numbers to open easy, and exposing all of the bags housing the jewels. "Here you go gentlemen, there all yours to show."

Taking three trips to the back entrance. The guards were able to place all of the bags inside the different armored car with each trip locking up.

After they were done. Paper work had to be signed by Anderson in triple form. Since they weren't taking any chances.

Just when they left the precinct. Captain Anderson had gotten on his walkie talkie to inform the under cover officers Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez to follow just in case their might be another incident.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Crystal Lite Jewels

The manager at the Trump Towers hotel. Actually the over night watch. Donald Emerson was nervous having to worry about the armored truck coming in this evening with the show gems.

This entire situation has him spooked ever since he found out the show, and the amount of gems that was going to be involved with the show exhibition.

Looking at his computer terminal. There was a quick text message from the driver of the armored car. "Just left the precinct with the gems. Our tail meaning under cover officers will be following to make sure we make it in one piece. Jarrod."

"Thank the lord! At least the police are still smart enough to continue on with this night mare." He says to himself from inside his office.

All he needed to do is just wait it out...

Anderson was driving the unmarked vehicle with his partner Lt. Jose Alverez. Both men were bored with following the armored car after picking up the jewels.

"You know Jose. This is totally crazy. I still don't understand why the Landscapter Anthony Luckinbill wound up taking the fall." Sergeant Anderson says with making the turn onto the main road leading towards the Trump Towers.

"I don't get it either, nor does Captain Kate Beckett. Well any way we are just about there. They are making the final turn into the hotel side security entrance. Keep going to the other side so that we can keep an eye on when the security manager comes out to greet them."

Parking on the side of the entrance. Emerson comes out with his rifle as per caution. The two guards has him to sign the contract stating the fact they arrived safe and sound with the jewel consignment. Before they started to remove the black bags and into the office inside. They were able to take three trips with removing the bags. Before Emerson is able to open up the vault to place the valuable merchandise.

"All right gentlemen. Thank you for a job well done. The public is going to enjoy tomorrow night's show." He was able to shake their hands before closing up the vault and turning the numbers for the next time.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Crystal Lite Jewels

The next morning at the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett having arrived early. She had just finished having a meeting with all of her detectives in regard to the gem show at the Trump Towels hotel.

She going to send a number of officers as per agreement with the hotel to help keep things into proper order, along with the fact making sure that the jewels stay in the show area. Even though there is going to be a number of guards throughout the entire hotel.

Including the fact the reporters for most of the tv stations in the region will be reporting the story. It's one of the reason why security is going to be awfully tight.

Just prior to arriving to the 12th precinct. Richard Castle had advised his wife that he and his father were going to attend the show to check out the different gems.

Even the owner of Black Pawn Publishing Gina Cowles was going to coming to the show as part of the promotion for the publishing company, and why Castle was asked to set up a special table with his books.

Beckett had asked Esposito and Ryan to be a part of the hotel watch, along with six other officers to make the rounds.

In regard to the gems prior to being stolen. Nothing actually came out of the interrogation with Tyrone Gleason, Monroe and the others.

Currently after their lawyer had spoken with Beckett and the police commissioner. No type of deal will be made until after the gem show will be over in four days.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Crystal Lite Jewels

Just prior to Castle getting settled with his table for the tour. He and his father walked around the hotel to check out the show having to be on three different levels.

Guards were everywhere to be seen to the naked eye by the public. And there was a great many of the public had come into the hotel to check out the show.

Jackson Hunt on the second level with his son was admiring the larger gems in the show case. List price included close to $15 million dollars.

How he wish he had those gems from he was involved in his early days with the C.I.A. He had done a great many dealings with certain organizations for the under ground. Today was reminding him of the olden days with his associates.

Hunt asked his son on whether or not he was able to noticed any of Beckett's men on the job.

"So far I have noticed Esposito and Ryan. However somewhere in the crowd might be my son-in-law William and Lt. Jose Alverez in under cover clothes."

"Come on Richard, you need to get to work with your publishing company. You don't need Gina to have a fit for god sake after pulling a great deal of strings to have this gig here."

"I know what you mean father. Lets go..We can check out the rest of the show later. That's if there no other robbery in the process that we know of." Castle says with sarcasm to really get his father thinking once again about the Black Ops group.

Reporters were everywhere taking photos of the beautiful jewels in there place. Even one of the CNN reporters mention something about wishing to purchase one of the blue gems for her collection. Actually her father was more into collecting the jewels from over the years.

So for the next couple of hours the hotel for the show was very busy. Beckett's people, guards of the hotel were staying extremely busy trying to keep and eye on everyone.

Richard Castle with his father's help and two others from the publishing. He was glad his time was winding down finally having a long line for the past two hours.

At least Gina would be happy that the publishing was able to make a great of money for the company, and for Castle.

After the last fan came to the table to have Castle sign the Nikki Heat novel. Castle had mention to his father that he needed something to eat before going around to check our the jewels.

Sure...I am starved myself. There are restaurants downstairs that we can check out. Since you already know this with having a suite on the sixth floor."

"Lets move it before I get caught with more signings by my public." Castle says with a tire smirk on his face.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Crystal Lite Jewels

So far the security guards and the under cover police were having an easy time of watching the jewels on the different levels. The main public were having a nice time of enjoying seeing the jewels in their homes.

There were even several bidders those having interest in purchasing the jewels. The manager of the security company had taken the bids. He had told the bidders of high society that he would get back to them once the show was over with from inside the Trump Towers hotel.

These facts were reported by the main tv/cable stations to the general public. And no doubt will continued to be broadcast throughout the next few days.

Along with the fact this type of advertisement invites trouble with the wrong element. And just after the recent robbery of another containment of jewels. The police with the investigation were lucky to get them back, even though the wrong people were caught in the act after a double cross on there account.

Downstairs in the lower levels of the hotel.

Richard Castle and his father were enjoying themselves at one of their favorite Italian restaurants. So far the general public hasn't been bothering the mystery writer while he's finishing up his shrimp and noodles filled with butter and garlic.

While his father was having roasted chicken with a salad. Even though not the normal Italian chicken.

"You know what Richard? This entire show invites too much activity with those wishing to try and steal the jewels. It's a no wonder why security has been very heavy." Hunt says with taking a sip of his glass of red wine for a change.

"Not only the hotel security. This includes the precinct and private companies looking to make a buck out of it." Castle says before a young female name Sandy asked the mystery writer for his autograph.

Castle signs an old Derrick Storm novel. He signs it in the back with a special message for the young girl.

She goes to read it with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Mr. Castle." As she walks away with happiness in her walking step.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Crystal Lite Jewels

"Your welcomed." Castle says to the fan walking away very happy that her favorite author was able to sign the book. "By the way dad. Kate has express interest in wanting to purchase two of those gems to be added to her charm bracelet. She plans on wanting to use her sales from the Baby journals, along with the fourth issue being released with-in the month."

"Really! I didn't know she wanted to purchase two of those jewels. It's a no wonder she was keeping a close eye on those babies." Hunt replied to his son.

"Along with the fact that police commissioner Landers wife has a great interested in those type of jewels for her collection." Castle waves over the waiter to have him bring over another two more whiskey's, and a menu for the dessert. He was in a mood for a large bowl of swirl ice cream. "Dad, what would you like in desserts?"

"Pecan pie with whipped cream and strawberries."

"Great choice Mr. Hunt and Mr. Castle. I will try to be quick about it with bringing over your desserts. I must admit this hotel is packed from top to bottom with the show going on all levels."

In unison..."We know!" Hunt and Castle says to the leaving waiter.

 **And on the second level...**

 **It was extremely busy with the guards and the under cover officers trying to keep back the public from over whelming the people in charge of the viewing room.**

 **The manager from the security office. Had to close down the room for a few moments. In order to have things back into relative calm.**

 **After checking the viewing glass. He felt it was safe enough to have the public or anyone else come back in to look at the jewels.**

 **Speaking with the two guards. He asked them to keep a closer eye on everyone that comes into the room.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Crystal Lite Jewels

Once the manager reopened the viewing room. He felt at odds with himself thinking that all was well with the show going on all the levels.

Walking slowly back to his security office. He was stopped by one of the 12th precinct's under cover officers Lt. Jose Alverez. He needed to find out on whether the manager felt that the jewels were in it's proper place.

Stopping to stand against the wall. "Lt. Alverez to tell you the truth. I have a feeling something just doesn't seem right in the first place."

"If you feel this way. Maybe you should consider calling in an extra to do a quick check on some of the jewels, to feel better." Lt. Alverez made the suggestion as part of his job under cover.

"There is an expert on the floor some where. I can do a page to ask Dr. Stanley Walters to come to this office to discuss the matter."

"Good enough. I will inform my superior officer of this matter. While I continue on with my checking things out with the public still very heavy throughout the day."

He walked off with his walkie talkie. He had a long report that needed to be made.

Meanwhile downstairs

Mystery author Richard Castle having gone back to his table for the book tour. He was extremely busy once again with his father Jackson Hunt walking around checking out the scene.

Castle had the feeling his father was up to something no good. Even though he tried asking with mostly getting a cold shoulder on his part.

Gina had come into the hotel to check on Castle and see how well his sales were going today.

Currently Castle was getting a sore hand from all of the signing he was doing this afternoon. Otherwise money was the key for him, Gina and Black Pawn Publishing.

Upstairs in the manager's office

The discussion between him and the jewel expert had turned serious.

"I just don't believe you. You want me to do an on hand spot check on the jewels to make sure no one has stolen anything on the three levels."

"Yes. And do it quickly and quietly as possible."

"Ok...Let me go get my equipment and go from there. I will give you a report with-in the hour."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jewel expert Jose Rimez went back into his small office on the third floor to go grab his equipment. Walking inside with turning on the light. He was able to find his equipment without a problem.

After checking a couple of things first before heading out. Jose walked out to head for the first floor first to speak with the guards watching the viewing room.

He told them since there wasn't anyone around for the moment to shut down the viewing room. They agreed the two guards. Rimez told the two guards to go take a 30 minute break before coming on back. He should be done over all with checking the jewels.

Closing and locking the door. He went over to the main case housing the six blue jewels. Taking out his scope and other equipment, he went to work with checking each and every jewel.

Gina Cowles was very happy with the results of the book tour from inside the hotel.

The line was winding on down with Castle to finish up his signing and questions. Gina walked over to her ex husband to have him pack up for the rest of the day. She would be able to help with carrying the last of the novels and flyers back into her vehicle for future use.

Richard Castle was exhausted from the long lines. But he still had a job to do with watching for anyone out of the ordinary with trying to steal the gems today.

Gina was watching his facial expression. "Are you all right Rick?"

"Just tired. Otherwise I need to look where my father had gone to inside the hotel."

Taking ten minutes to clean up the area and moving the rest of the books. Gina told Castle that she was heading back to her office for the rest of the day.

Castle kissed her on the cheek before she left the hotel. She had enough of excitement for one day.

In regard to the checking of the gems. Everything was find here. Rimez decided he needed to move up to the second level to do a check.

After talking with the guards just after coming back from break. He told the guards that they can reopen the viewing area so that the public once again can come back into the room.

While he left to head to the second floor.

Rimez was stopped by Jackson Hunt telling him just who he was. Hunt asked a number of questions in regard to the checking of the Gems.

After talking to Hunt for a few moments. Rimez told this man he had to leave with a job that needs to be done.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jewel expert Rimez took the elevator to the second level to check on the gems from inside the show cases. But first he needed to speak with the two guards and let them know what he was doing in the first place.

The two guards told the four of the public they were closing down for a little while to please come back later. Even though the four a family were some what upset at the fact they had to leave.

Closing the door and locking it. Rimez had went to work with several of the pieces in the show cases.

Meanwhile Castle was able to hook up with his father walking around in a little bit of a daze.

"Are you all right dad?" Castle sitting down on the bench on the third floor with his father.

"Just a little tired Richard. And besides I would like to make mention. I was able to spot three long time jewel thieves that I have come across over the years."

"Omg! Where are they Dad. I need to let the under cover officers know about this information."

"The last time I saw them was on the second floor outside checking out the guards and the viewing room." Hunt announced to his son getting up from the bench in a huff.

"Lets go we need to find out the truth on whether or not those gems were replaced with fakes. I understand the jewel expert has been doing spot checks on each of the levels, and right now he's on the second."

Hunt and Castle ran to the elevator to head for the second level. Thank god there wasn't anyone around the entrance of the elevator. As it started down to the second level with the door opening. Both men walked quickly to the viewing room for which the door was locked.

The guards were standing on the side when they saw the two men knocking. They were loud enough for Rimez to hear Castle. He had his suspicious that something was wrong.

Rimez opens the door to let Castle, Hunt and the two guards into the viewing to let them know what was going on.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid I have bad news. Your going to have to call the police and let them know that these gems have been replaced with fakes."

"Richard, I will have to let your wife know just who exactly took those gems." Hunt pulled out his cell- phone to call Captain Kate Beckett and let her know what exactly is going on.

And in the mean time the guards closed off the viewing room to wait for the precinct police arrive to investigate the incident.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Crystal Lite Jewels

When Captain Beckett had gotten the word at home. She decided to head for the hotel to find out for herself in regard to who actually took those jewels.

She asked Andrea and the house keeper to keep an eye on Reece until she gets back from the investigation. She went to get herself together before leaving the loft.

Walking out of the building. There wasn't anyone around for a valet. So she walked over to the under ground parking lot to take her SUV vehicle. She could of called the car service. However this time around she was in a hurry to get to the Trump Towers hotel.

 **30 minutes later she arrived at the front of the hotel. This time there was several valets working the front with the gem show going on.**

 **She left her car with a young valet having to take it over to the under ground parking lot. She was given a number in order to give once she decides to leave the hotel.**

 **Ten minutes later she was able to find her husband Richard Castle and his father sitting on a bench on the second level.**

 **"Finally Kate, you made it to the hotel." Castle gets up to let his wife sit down with being close to having the twins.**

 **"Thanks Rick. When I received the call, I decided to come myself and check out the scene. So Jackson, who was it that stole the Gems and placed them with fakes?"**

 **"Dr. Sandle Randolf and Jake Peters. They are long time jewel thieves for the past 15 years, and are involved with anyone paying the highest price. One group into particular are certain key members of the Black Ops organization for the under ground."**

 **"You mean like Tyrone Gleason and Monroe and two others currently in lock up until there lawyers decide on the type of conviction and bail if any?" Beckett says with getting up to stand next to Castle.**

 **"Correct Kate. By the way I have a possible address for you." He says with a slight smirk on his face just like Castle had on occasion. "Do you happen to have a piece of paper on you. I will write down the address so that your detectives can arrest them. That's if they decided to go elsewhere at this time."**

 **"I will send them to watch out the place until they were certain the two would be inside." Beckett says with taking out her cell-phone to call her favorite detectives Esposito and Kevin Ryan.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Crystal Lite Jewels

"You want us to do what Beckett?" Sergeant Javier Esposito said to Kate Beckett over the cell-phone.

"I need you and Ryan to drive over to the Stanson apartment complex in the Bronx. You know the place Javier, it's only a few blocks away from the bookie joint. You are to check out two jewel thieves possible in taking the gems from the Trump Towers gem show."

"And there names are Captain that we are supposed to be watching out for?" Javier asked from inside the 12th precinct at his computer station.

"You, Ryan, Anderson and Alverez will be the only under cover officers currently working on the case. As for the names...They are Dr. Sandle Randolf and Jake Peters. Both are ex members of the Black Ops and Navy Seals."

"I don't have any idea what they look like. But Jackson Hunt does since he was the one to give me the names having to be at the Gem show today with Castle."

"Why don't you have Hunt come join the under cover operation? He would be a great chance to have us spot the jewel thieves." Javier announced the idea over the phone.

"You want me to work with your two detectives to give the heads up on the two jewel thieves?" He says with a short temper with his body actions.

"Yes dad I need you to help us out further with spotting them for us." Beckett says back with her anger as well after being on her feet all day.

"I will do it Beckett and Where am I supposed to meet up with your detectives?"

"Your to meet them at the 12th precinct. You will than go with them in their vehicle to sit and watch with the ultra violent scopes for the two thieves. It will be the same with the over night officers as well." Beckett replied with ending the conversation on the cell phone.

"I need to leave now if I am to meet those detectives right away. Richard would you like to join me.? Unless you have other priorities with your book tour?"

"All done dad. I will go with you in my own car. I will follow you to the 12th precinct. Lets go." He says with walking over to the elevator to head outside with the valet getting a cab for Hunt and Castle his Mercedes.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Crystal Lite Jewels

It was at this point Jackson Hunt inside the Yellow Cab was on his way over to the 12th precinct. Hunt didn't know how much the ride was going to cost.

Even though he had plenty of money on him, along with his three credit cards. He was hoping that someone had called Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan that he was on his way over to go with them to the Bronx and give them a head's up.

After some time with moving in and out of the traffic. He asked the driver on how much longer it's going to be to arrive at the 12th precinct.

"Seven minutes sir. Sorry I can't get there any quicker due to the heavy flow of traffic." The driver tells him the time and how much it was going to cost having to be close to $100.00 for the ride.

 **Meanwhile inside the 12th precinct**

 **Esposito and Ryan after receiving the call from Castle telling them that Jackson Hunt was on his way over to the precinct. Both of the detectives were getting some what anxious with having to wait for Hunt.**

 **"Javier** **will you please stay still. He's going to be here soon to go with us to the Bronx." Ryan said to his partner across the ways.**

 **It was three minutes later...**

 **Looking over at the elevator. They were able to see a familiar face finally.**

 **"Sorry gentlemen for being late. There was too much traffic while being in the cab. Shall we go before our suspects disappear today. I have a feeling Esposito they will at the bookie joint.**

 **"Well in that case Hunt lets go. It's been awhile that myself and Ryan have been at that particular bookie joint." Javier says with putting on his jacket. Along with checking for his car keys to head for the Bronx.**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Crystal Lite Jewels

"Esposito I do hope that you were able to put together back up in case something goes wrong at the bookie joint or the apartment complex?" Hunt asked with feeling somewhat nervous with dealing the situation. It reminded him too much of the old days with his C.I.A.

"I have already covered it Hunt with back up. The captain knew it was a big risk to leave without putting together back up or else he wouldn't let us go." Esposito announced to Jackson Hunt sitting in the back of the vehicle.

Looking over at his partner Kevin Ryan. Ryan was on his cell phone since he was talking to the under cover officers following them to the Bronx.

"What's going on Ryan?" Esposito asked with stopping on the side of the road.

"Everything is ok Javier. The under cover team is currently following us to the Bronx." Ryan said to the both men inside the vehicle.

"Excellent. We won't to worry about the back up not being around at this time. By the way who are the under cover officers?"

"As if you didn't know Esposito. It's Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez his partner."

"Does those two always go on the special assignments like this?" Jackson Hunt says to the both detectives.

"I would say most of the time Hunt. It's why those two are the best in what they do in there under cover work." Ryan replied to Hunt's question. While Esposito started off with heading to the bookie joint first.

 **Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Bronx bookie joint. It's well known for types of the elite coming to place bets on the different type of sports in the Tri State region.**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Crystal Lite Jewels

Having arrived home at the Loft after such a busy day at the Gem show and book tour. Castle walked in with his wife Kate knowing full well she was worried about Hunt, Esposito, Ryan and the others involved in the under cover operation.

She placed her cell phone onto the kitchen counter. While asking Castle to make her tea. "I wouldn't worry Kate. My father knows what he's doing. I just hope he doesn't drive Javier and Kevin with his antics." Castle said with placing the silver tea pot onto the stove.

"I just hope they are able to bring them into custody before this crazy situation with the gems gets worst. Look how many people already had there hands on the jewels."

"Too many I might add." Castle said with placing the tea cups, sugar tea bags and milk onto the counter.

Meanwhile at the Bronx bookie joint.

So far none of the two men have shown up for Hunt to point out to Esposito and Ryan.

But in the meantime Esposito was having good luck with his bets on the trotters. He's won on both races so far with only betting $50.00 dollars on the races. While he made back a couple of hundred hundred for his pocket.

 **It was 15 minutes later with everyone standing over into the corner checking the racing form.**

 **Jackson Hunt noticed the two they were looking for. The men went over to one of the racing windows to place bets on certain races throughout the tri-state region.**

 **Esposito started a conversation on how to go about taking them into custody without starting a riot with the patrons.**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jackson Hunt was asked by Javier Esposito to go into his act with knowing the two men very well. In his gruff voice. Jackson Hunt says to the two detectives that he will try his best.

"You need to Hunt. Since we need to take these two into custody and be asked a number of questions." Ryan said in a threatening manner.

Hunt walked away not liking the way Kevin Ryan spoke to him. He was going to later on the side speak with the man and put him into his place with the way he acted towards him.

The two men having to be involved with the gems. They were towards the back now at the last window with placing more bets. Hunt walked up to them placing a shoulder on the doctor looking at him as to who this crazy man was.

"Don't you remember me doctor. I helped you in the back ground with you and your friend having to be involved with switching those jewels at the show." He said with showing his C.I.A. under ground I.D.

"How did you know we would be here instead of the apartment complex?" His partner says to Hunt with moving away from the window.

"Lucky guess gentlemen. Since the both of you can't help it for when it comes to betting on the different horse racing throughout the tri state region."

This is when Javier and Ryan came up to them very quiet telling them to move outside for which they will explain.

Hunt with the two following behind. While Esposito and Ryan behind to make sure they don't run out on them. Even though inside were watching had no idea what was going on at the moment.

Once they were outside of the bookie joint. Ryan pulled out his two sets of cuffs with Anderson and Lt. Alverez showing there faces to help out with the two arrests.

"Gentlemen, I will read your rights. Plus the fact your both are going to need your lawyers to help with your cases. Since the both of you have been involved in a number of jewel heist including the Gem show at the Tri state area." Lt. Jose Alverez tells the two with Anderson helping with placing the cuffs on the suspects.

"Lt. Alverez please call the precinct to let them know we will be coming in with the two gem suspects." Sergeant Javier Esposito says to the make the call.

"I will right away Sergeant Esposito."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Crystal Lite Jewels

Jackson Hunt was in a bind now after telling the two suspects that he was involved in the jewel heist.

Would any of the police working at the 12th precinct would believe the two that Castle's father would actually be behind it no less.

Captain Jose Anderson having taken over for Beckett. Was in complete shock when he heard the news that the under cover officers were bringing the two having to caught with there involvement at the show.

Who exactly was involved in the entire operation. This is going to the first foremost the question that is going to be asked.

Hunt was very quiet sitting in the front with Sergeant William Anderson driving on the main road heading for the precinct. Both suspects had waived there rights to have a lawyer.

They knew that they were a cooked goose with the evidence having to be overwhelming against them.

Even though Captain Kate Beckett had left early the precinct. She decided she wanted to be a part of the party with the two suspects. Castle came along as well while leaving Reece with the nanny for now.

She walked into the bull pen to speak with Captain Anderson. She asked him that she wanted to interrogate one of the suspects.

"That's find with me Beckett. Just don't over stress yourself with the twins. I don't wish to be responsible for you getting sick further."

"I will be find Jose. Especially when I will have Castle helping me as back up inside the room like old times." She said with a slight grin to have Castle inside his guts jumping for joy.

"Very well Beckett. It's show time Captain." He replied with seeing the suspects walk out of the elevator with the under cover officers.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Crystal Lite Jewels

Captain Beckett in her sandals. Walked into the interrogation room with the doctor, while the partner was in another. Castle stayed behind the glass in order to watch his wife work her magic.

Sitting down in front of the doctor. She was watching the way he was acting to be here in the first place. "By the way your lawyer is going to be here with-in the hour. So tell me...who exactly is behind the entire operation?"

"You know the answer to that Captain. He's in the Witness Protection Program with trying to hide from everyone at the moment. He's the one behind the entire operation, along with placing other military personnel to do his dirty work."

"I do not believe you, doctor. Some one from Canada can't be running the operation without having to be living in the Tri State area without knowing about the different jewel deliveries." Beckett says out of pure frustration sitting in front of a liar.

"Believe what you want to believe captain. I need to discuss this with my lawyer. Otherwise I have nothing else to say to you or anyone else."

"Fine doctor. I will be back later once your lawyer arrives. But in the mean time your going to be placed in a processing cell, while I go speak with your partner. That's if he didn't start talking with my detective Sergeant Javier Esposito."

"Fat chance!" He said with LT coming in to take him to processing to be placed in a cell for now.

Beckett left the room with Castle following behind. He tells her the following..."He's lying Kate, along with trying to protect my father as well."

"I know he is Rick. He's the one man besides that jackass in the witness protect program that runs the entire operation, and your father."

"We need to protect my father until everything is released to the general public. But for now we play by there rules Kate, ok?"

"All right! Lets go see what his partner had said to Esposito."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Crystal Lite Jewels

Beckett saw that Esposito was waiting for her outside of the interrogation room two.

"What's the word bro?" She replied to her detective going to sit down with his notes.

"Beckett, he's willing to make a deal. He told me that wants to go into the Witness Protection Program. However not in Albany for where the lawyer is being held."

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that his associates know where he's being held in protection?" Beckett announced loudly and upset at this fact.

"You got it Bro. Otherwise he's willing to talk without having to let his partner know. He said that he's a very dangerous person when cornered."

"Did he say anything in regard to Jackson Hunt?"

"Nothing. Not a peep in regard to Castle's father Beckett. I have no idea why they didn't mention him at all." Esposito says with turning the pages to find the information he needs to show the captain.

"Are you serious Javier? He's actually telling us where more gems are in hiding from the past six months of robberies. Javier, I need for you to talk with the under cover officers Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez. See if they are available and have them check out this address tonight before the jewels disappear once again."

"I will see to it now Beckett. Are you going inside to speak with him?" He asked the question on the way out to the back for where Captain Jose Anderson's under cover officers hang out.

"I am Javier." She goes to walk inside to speak with the suspect.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Crystal Lite Jewels

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez had to drop what they were doing. Beckett orders were being followed to the letter.

Anderson left the precinct and into the under ground parking lot to wait for Lt. Alverez after speaking with Captain Jose Anderson of the over night commander.

They were given the address of where to find more of the recent jewel heists during the past six months.

Both of the under cover officers had no way of knowing anyone would be at Bronx address with holding the bag of evidence. But they would try checking out the apartment complex never the less.

A few moments later..

Anderson saw his partner walk over to vehicle. While getting next to his partner. He was very quiet while handing additional information to Anderson.

"I don't believe this. We are going to be having back up with this new case. And they aren't even saying which two officers will be coming along."

"Not this time William. Come on lets get moving before who ever is inside the apartment complex will disappear." He says with a slight sarcasm.

Taking time to reach the Bronx apartment. Traffic was very heavy at this time of the night. Sergeant Anderson needed to go home after a long day with working on different cases. He never even had a chance to call his wife Alexis to find out on how she's feeling with the tail end of her pregnancy.

 **Meanwhile inside the apartment. Two men in there forties were getting ready to leave. When they heard from a source that they had been snitched out by one of their associates.**

 **They had to get out the back window with a fire escape ladders leading either to the roof or the bottom ground. They choose to take the roof and jumping over to the next building.**

 **Otherwise...**

 **Knocking onto the door of the apartment. Anderson using his legs was able to break down the door. While his partner Alverez ran in to find no one. But they did find a treasure of jewels sitting on the kitchen table. As if someone left quickly while leaving the gems.**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 73 Crystal Lite Jewels

Using the walkie talkie. The second unit dispatch to the address. Saw two men climb up the fire escape to the roof top.

Sergeant LT and his partner detective Davis started to run up the fire escape to try and catch them. Sergeant Anderson inside the apartment with Lt. Alverez couldn't believe it that the two were getting away.

They were hoping that the second unit will be able to catch up to them on the roof top. It wasn't going to be easy with trying to catch them with already jumping over one roof.

LT stayed behind, while Davis was able to get to the other building roof top without a problem. However by that time the two suspects were no where in sight. Davis wasn't going to take the chance of getting himself hurt or shot by them.

He came back over to check on Anderson and Lt. Alverez inside the apartment complex.

It was at this time. Both officers had discovered the fortune in gems and diamonds on the kitchen table. While the equipment was laying on the table recently having been used.

"I can't believe it Jose. Look at those diamonds, I just can't see how they left them on the table." Sergeant Anderson pointed to the one diamond that was standing out to the both officers.

"We need to call the crime scene unit to come here and check for prints or any other evidence. Otherwise we will take those gems and place them into the office vault." Lt. Alverez says with writing notes into his note pad.

Davis came into the tale end of the conversation between Alverez and Anderson. "I would assume you want me and LT to stay on the scene until the crime scene unit arrives?"

"Correct Davis. However for now, we will gather up the jewels and these babies (diamonds) to be placed in Beckett's vault."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 Crystal Lite Jewels

Sergeant Anderson and his partner waited for the crime scene unit to arrive to the address. Before they were able to leave for the precinct.

One thing for sure. They would have to keep a close eye on the jewels before anyone else decides to steal them. There already has too many hands in the cookie jar. To figure out just who really is behind the entire operation.

Speaking with the officer in charge of the crime scene unit. They were finally able to leave the area and head for the 12th precinct. So far the two men that had gotten away. There was no further sightings of them by the officers that had ran after them on the rooftop.

Placing the jewels into the back seat of the vehicle the under cover officers work in. Anderson would be driving since he does most of the driving while they were under cover with there case load.

 **A half hour later...**

 **Anderson and Lt. Alverez walked into the bull pen carrying the jewels on them and headed right to Beckett's office. They weren't taking any chances with needing to place the gems inside the vault until a later date.**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Crystal Lite Jewels

Beckett was sitting in her office when Anderson and Lt. Alverez knocked on the door. Getting up from her seat. She opened the door to let the under cover officers inside with the merchandise.

"It's all here Captain. While we were coming here, we had made sure there wasn't anyone trailing us to the precinct." Lt. Alverez says to Beckett with opening up one of the smaller black bags to show a real beauty. It was the diamond that was found among the others having been left on the table.

Beckett whistled when she saw the sparkle coming off the diamond. "Castle is going to love it when he sees the diamond. "

She goes to open up the vault with placing the combination numbers to open it quickly. With leaving the diamond on the table. She places all of the five black bags to be inspected when she calls the local police expert.

She now felt better having placed the merchandise inside the vault.

"Feel better Captain?" Lt. Alverez asked with turning to leave the office.

"Much better. All right gentlemen, you can sign out to leave and get some sleep before your back here this evening."

"Thanks Captain. I need to check on Alexis to see if she needs anything before I come home." Anderson said with moving out to sign out.

"Say hi to Alexis for me. No doubt her father is concern with the both of you always busy to visit Rick at the Loft."

"I will tell her Beckett. Bye!" He said with walking out with his partner.

While Beckett picked up her cell phone to call Castle and the police expert to come and check the merchandise inside the vault.

But in the mean time..She was keeping her eye out on the diamond that was sitting on the table sparkling away.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Crystal Lite Jewels

William arrived home to the apartment complex with Alexis waiting for him. He had picked up the Chinese food with her request.

Opening up the front door of the apartment. He was able to see Alexis laying down on the long black couch relaxing on her side. He walked over to her to check to see she was all right with the baby due very soon.

"Are you all right Alexis?" He asked with sitting down the food onto the coffee table.

"I just can't wait for this to be over with soon. This baby(pointing to her stomach) needs to come out now!"

He chuckled with helping her up from laying down in order to have the food. "I will get you the ginger ale to drink with the Chinese."

"Thanks...By the way Will. How's the gem case going along of late with my father and Beckett?"

He comes back out into the living room to hand his wife the glass of ginger ale. "Confusing mostly. There just has been too many twists and turns with who exactly is behind the entire operation."

"Knowing my father and Kate. They will find out the truth very soon. And besides with you and Jose on the job as well. It's going to get easier very soon with a break in the case." Alexis says with taking a bite into her egg roll.

"Lets hope so Alexis. Just prior to leaving. Beckett had the gem expert coming over to check the jewels to make sure they haven't been switched again."

"Jesus! Now wouldn't that be something to see. Another double crossed with the gems."

"I hope not Alexis."

 **Meanwhile the gem expert arrived to take a look at the merchandise from inside Beckett's office.**

 **Taking 20 minutes with using his scope and other equipment. Mr. Williams announced that the gems were just find without any problems to speak of.**

 **"Mr. Williams thank you so much for calming my fears. For a moment I would of thought the gems had been switched for fakes again." Beckett said with the gems being placed back into the black bags.**

 **"Not a chance Captain Beckett. I must go now. I have two other appointments today before I am able to head on home."**

 **"Thanks for coming down to the precinct." She goes to shake the man's hand with him walking out the door.**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Crystal Lite Jewels

After the jewel expert had left the precinct. It was now time for Beckett to head on home to the loft. She was hoping that her husband Castle would be home from his meeting with Black Pawn Publishing. It would seem for the fact that Gina of late was cracking down with Castle. In order for him to attend all of the book tour dates that she and the company put together.

Checking in with the night watch commander. She was able to bring him up to speed on what was going on with day watch cases. Night Watch commander Anderson had asked for an up date on what was happening with the gems inside of her vault.

"I haven't as yet heard from the those in owning the gems. I had left a message on there voicemail to have who ever is in charge to come and pick them up."

'Don't you think Beckett it's rather odd for them not to make contact with you in regard to the merchandise. Especially after they had been stolen and switched a few times during the past few weeks." Anderson said with a tone that was very cautious.

"I know very well. I have been confused ever since day one with the first group of gems having been stolen. Anyway I need to get out of here to head on home."

"Be sure to take it easy driving home. I don't like to see those twins of yours start causing problems once again."

She chuckled. "Tell me about it Jose." She moved out of his office to head back to hers to pick up her blue jacket to go home.

As for Richard Castle...

He was bored out of his mind with the latest meeting Gina had put together. She was mostly going over the up to date book tours to take place in the Tri State Region.

Sitting at the far end of the circular table. Gina, himself and two others were inside listening to Gina talk.

She was talking to Castle now with asking him the following. "Are you going to be able to attend all of the dates depending on when your wife with the twins?"

"Now that's a good question Gina. Lets just leave it as that for now. If there is a problem with not making one of the dates, I will be sure to let you know."

"Fair enough Rick. All right everyone that's it for this meeting. Good night. " She gets up from the table to leave without having to say anything further to Castle. She had a dinner date with one of the publishing companies members.

Richard Castle walked out into the main lobby to call his wife Kate Beckett. Taking out his cell, he wanted to find out on whether she was interested in having Chinese for dinner this evening.

"Hello! Kate it's Castle. Are you home at all?" He asked sincerely in his voice.

"Just arrived from the precinct. Reece and I are sitting together on the couch. I was just about ready to make dinner. Unless you have a better offer?"

"I do Kate. How about I buy you and myself Chinese food for the evening?" He says with a slight chuckle over the phone.

"Love it Rick. I can't wait at all since I am starving as with the twins. See you soon!" She hung up on him with Reece starting to chat away with questions.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Crystal Lite Jewels

Castle walked out of the publishing company feeling better after listening to Gina and her nonsense. He was glad to get out into the fresh air. Even though some what brisk from the wind that had picked up the past few hours.

Castle went looking for his Mercedes in the back parking lot. Taking a walk. He was able to find his car. Taking out his keys, he gets in to start driving out of the lot to head for the nearest Chinise take out.

His GPS showed him that the nearest one was two blocks away. Driving down the street, he turns onto the next block and then another to finally find the take out on the opposite side of the street.

It was going to be tricky. Since he would have to park finding a space. He would have to be quick about it with running across the street. Traffic was at a stop with the traffic light had turned red.

Walking into the small take out place. He ordered his normal items that he and Beckett like to have all of the time. He paid the order by credit card instead of using his cash on hand.

After ten minutes...his food was ready to take out. The total order came to $25.50.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Arriving home finally. Castle had the young valet working the building today to take his car to the under ground parking lot.

Castle into the building taking the elevator to his loft's level. For some odd reason he had the feeling that he was being watched by someone. And he had no idea why he was feeling this way. Especially with the recent robberies for when it came to the gems.

Arriving onto his floor. He had no idea on whether his wife had left the door opened. He didn't need his keys, the door was opened with Beckett opening it when had a feeling it was Castle in the hallway.

"There you are Castle. I heard a slight noise thinking it might of been you with the Chinese food."

"Kate, do me a favor for now on. Don't open the door for anything unless you heard the person's voice. Lately I don't like the idea of having to feel as if someone is watching us again. Ever since the mess with all of the recent robberies with the gems."

"Ok Rick. As for you thinking that someone is watching you. It's a strong possible chance it's true." Beckett says to him with moving into the kitchen area to dish out the Chinese food.

"What is the latest going on with the case Kate?" He hands her the shrimp with lobster sauce, egg role and chicken wings and egg drop soup. While Castle ordered the same with the shrimp, otherwise went for the fries and pork fried rice.

"To answer your question. Currently the case is stalled with too many people involved we have no idea where to go afterwards." She enlighten him with the truth of the matter with the latest on the case.

"Well no matter Kate. Lets eat right now before I start talking to you about the meeting I had with Gina at the publishing company."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Crystal Lite Jewels

Sitting down inside the kitchen area. Kate and Castle were finishing up the last of the Chinese food he brought earlier. "I must tell you, Kate that you, Reece and everyone else need to be extremely careful around the loft area and outside." Castle announced with his statement .

"Why? What's going on that I already don't know Rick? Your giving me the chills with the way you said those words. Usually I am not so scared for when it comes to threats to our lives."

"I just had the feeling that someone might of been watching me while I was driving home to the loft. It's like those same feelings when we found out about the bugs installed inside here." Castle says with eating the last of the egg role he ordered.

"Maybe we should get the boys here to once again scan the entire loft for bugs and anything else. I will call Esposito to see if he can do us a favor. " She went to get up from her chair to make that call to her friend Javier.

Moments later...

"Hello, Beckett...why are you calling me so late?" Esposito says with sounding tired from his long day out in the field.

"I am sorry bro...The reason I am calling this late. Castle made an comment about having someone watching him. Javi, I need to have your friends with the scanning equipment to come here and check for bugs. Ok?" She asked with waiting for his response.

"I will get right on it Beck. I will call you right back in ten minutes. I will let you know on whether they will be available." He ended the call.

"Rick, he's going to call me back in ten minutes or so. I just hope to god, it's going to be worth it after all this time.'

"When it comes to Esposito and his friends. It is well worth it how your going to see it." Castle explained the situation to his wife, even though she knows Esposito a long time. She knows how he thinks all of the time.

Exactly 15 minutes later

Beckett picks up the cell phone once again. It was Javier number that came up on the screen. "So bro what's the word Espo?"

" They will be coming over with-in the next thirty minutes. I suggest you leave the door lock for now. Ramos, Sanchez and Davies will behaving there equipment to check your place out. "

"Thanks Javi. Castle and I will look out for them. Did you paid them with the favor?" She asked the question.

"I did Beckett. Favors do not come cheap at all. I will end this now. Let me know tomorrow the results of the check of your loft." The went silent afterwards as Beckett went to finish up her food. While she and Castle waited for the three of Esposito's friends. 


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 Crystal Lite Jewels

While Castle and Beckett were waiting for Esposito's friends to come and debug the loft. There was a call coming in for Captain Kate Beckett, even though the Director of the F.B.I. for the local region Joesph Wilson was given the cell phone by the watch commander of the 12th precinct.

Beckett went to answer her cell phone having to be on the kitchen counter, while Castle quickly went to see Reece before the three gentleman arrive.

"Hello! Who is this please?" She says over her cell-phone sitting down on a chair.

"Captain Beckett, this is Joesph Wilson of the F.B.I., I spoke with you awhile back in regard to the recent robberies for those gems and diamonds having have stolen."

"I remember Director Wilson. Why are you calling now at this late hour?" She shifted in her chair in order to be comfortable.

"I am calling to let you know my people have been tracking a large shipment of weapons, drugs and a fortune of jewels by a group involved with the Black Ops and Under ground will be entering New York City. We have been trying catch them in the act for the past year. I am hoping that your precinct will be able to track them further. I have already given the information to your night watch commander."

"Thanks. I will speak with my men in the morning on whether or not we will be able to set up a plan to get close to them." She states with her idea to the director while telling him what they are going to do.

"I just hope to god it's going to work Captain Beckett, or else we are going to have a number of dead people on our hands. By the with changing the subject. I heard through the grapevine your been having problems with trying to figure out who has been involved with all of the recent Gems robberies in your area. I understand you have arrested three of the Albany, New York barracks members of the Black Ops group."

"That is correct Director. So far we haven't been able to get any further information out of them." She replied with getting up since she was about to end the call.

"That's too bad Captain. Well any rate I will let you go. I will call tomorrow with further information. Good night Captain." Instead of her ending the call it was the director after all.

It was at this time when she heard the door with someone knocking. She went around the counter to head for the door. She saw her husband Castle coming from Reece's room to join her with there guests arriving.

She opens the door to see Ramos and his friends. Even though the two were not the same from before. Castle and Kate hello,  
This is Davies and Sanchez. They have recently joined the company the past few months."

"Come on in gentlemen. You can set up your equipment in the living room before getting started." Castle announced with moving back over to the living room with his wife going to sit down to stay off her feet.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Crystal Lite Jewels

Director Wilson after speaking with Captain Beckett. He needed to make contact with his undercover agents having to be tracking the large shipment.

Inside of his office. He called them using a special coded device to speak with them over all. Taking a moment to get through to agent Green and Rojas. Agent Green answers the call on the walkie talkie.

"Director Wilson how can we help you?" Agent Green asked with his partner Rojas was starting to drive over the George Washington Bridge."Just driving over the George Washington Bridge. The truck that we are following is moving fast towards it's destination. So far we are staying back in order for them not to catch us tailing them. I will call you later with further updates on where they stop to unload the merchandise Director."

Director Wilson says to them over the walkie talkie. "Good enough Agent. Stay in touch ok?"

"Sure! Over and out... Agent Green announced with ending the conversation.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile after two hours of checking the Loft for any electronic bugs and video cameras installed through out the entire place.

Castle was in his office at the time finishing up a chapter for his new Heat series of books coming out by Black Pawn Publishing.

Ramos came knocking on the door to let him know about the work. "Mr. Castle, we need to check your office to be the last place to check. Your wife just let us in your son's room. Since he was already up. He was taken out by his mother and nanny Andrea."

"Did you and your friends find anything at all?" Castle asked with having to be curious with wanting to know the answer.

"We found two electronic bugs and a video camera up stairs. Otherwise nothing else was found Mr. Castle,  
other wise we need to check your office and than we are all set."

Taking about ten minutes in his office. Ramos wasn't able to find anything to be a good sign totally.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 82 Crystal Lite Jewels

The shipment and the driver with two men in the back of the large black truck had finished coming off the bridge after paying 36 dollars for the toll.

After wards they headed for the Bronx to drop off the shipment of weapons, drugs and most of all with the jewels. Agent Green and Rojas had to be extremely careful for now on with staying back in the traffic so that the driver wouldn't be able to make them with the tail.

Some 20 minutes more the truck stopped at a warehouse called Bronx Recycling Company.

Driving past the place after the truck had pulled into the back of the warehouse. Rojas turned around to come back and park some 500 feet away behind other parked vehicles. Rojas told agent Green to call director Wilson in spite of the late hour.

Director Wilson decided to head on home for the evening. He left the detail to deputy director John Connors working the last shift this evening as a favor from the director. He was in his office waiting for word from the agents involved with the detail of following a large shipment of stolen merchandise of weapons, drugs and most of all Jewels.

Sitting down in his sixth floor office working on the usual paperwork on the closed cases from the past few days. It was at this point when the walkie talkie that he kept on his desk beep. Telling him that someone was trying to contact him.

Picking up the walkie talkie. He pressed the button on the side to side. "This is deputy director John Connors. What's going on? Over!"

"Sir this is Agent Rojas on the detail following the truck carrying a fortune in merchandise. We were able to follow them to the Bronx for the Bronx Recycling Company. Over!"

"Excellent Agent Rojas. Just be sure to be very careful with watching them. I will need your exact address to have your reliefs take over from the local area." He says over the walkie talkie.

"Yes sir we will be watching very carefully. Over and out!" There was now dead silence as the deputy director places the walkie talkie back into it's place.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Crystal Lite Jewels

Seth Hutchinson and agent Anthony Mathews were the two relief agents to take over with watching the warehouse with the truck that was holding a fortune in weapons,  
merchandise and most of all Gems stolen from different stores across the united states.

Hutchinson was able to tell Rohas and Green to leave. While making a report to the local deputy director. Both agents had to be extremely careful with leaving without having to be spotted by those that were unloading the large truck.

Seth told Anthony that they needed to get closer if that was ever possible. He's always been the one to always take chances over the years. And now he has the chance to make anyone think again that he's able to do his job properly.

"Are you serious Seth? We are only here to watch them and that's it. If your going to get closer, your only taking a dangerous risk with your life and for your family as well."

"You can stay here. While I see what I can do about getting close." Seth says to his partner for the past few months.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Since it was late.

Richard Castle wasn't able to sleep having to be worried about his wife Kate. She was in the bedroom twisting back and forth with having to tried to get a better sleeping position with the twins moving about in her stomach.

He slipped out of the bed to head to the kitchen to munch on before heading for his office.

Moments Later...

Having his Apple pie and tea leaving it behind him. So that he doesn't mess up or spill anything on his desk with the lap top.

Castle has been thinking about lately with all of the recent Gems having been stolen. Between himself and the police. They have been trying to figure out just who is the top man in this over all operation. He has even asked his father Jackson Hunt for help from his sources at the C.I.A. and out in the field.

When Castle had opened up his e-mails on the lap top. There was a message from someone he's not heard from in awhile. It was special agent Seth Hutchinson telling him hello. Along with the fact he's been reassigned with having a partner now after all of these years working alone on special assignments.

Castle just couldn't believed now that Seth is working with a partner. He was beginning to wonder on what was going on with the F.B.I. in this region. It's a shame that Seth now has to suffer with having to be working with someone all of the time. So he decided to write back with a short message to call him when ever possible...

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Seth was able to find a broken window on the other side of the warehouse. It was big enough for him to climb in without cutting himself from the jagged edges of the glass...


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 Crystal Lite Jewels

Seth was able to get inside the warehouse. There was a number of containers having to be leaning against the windows area. In order for Hutchinson to place his feet and wind up having to drop on down the cement floor.

Checking himself for any cuts on his legs and arms after going through the broken glass window. Otherwise he was find for the moment before moving off very carefully to look for those guys unloading the merchandise.

Removing his weapon from his pant pocket. He's going to be needing it in case he's attacked by them. The one bad thing he's doing is the fact he decided not to call back up from his own people or the local police.

However against his orders. Agent Anthony Mathews did make that call to the local police for back up from the closest precinct two miles away just inside the Bronx sector.

Mathews waited for them arrived after explaining quickly to make sure there sirens won't be turned on in order to alert those inside. A few moments later he was meeting up with Captain Jerrod Edwards and two others to help out in case there was a shoot out of sorts.

"I believe Captain, Agent Hutchinson was able to get inside with looking for a window to break into." Mathews says to him. As the Captain tells his two men to take a look on the other side of the warehouse. His two officers ran quickly to avoid alerting the men inside and endangering the life of Seth Hutchinson.

Moments later they were able to find that particular window with the glass pieces on the ground both outside and inside the warehouse.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 Crystal Lite Jewels

Seth Hutinson was moving in closer for those involved with transporting the illegal shipment

of the weapons, jewels and most inportant a fortune in drugs. Cocaine is the biggest item for which

the under ground is looking to sell to the highest bidder.

 _Seth was moving in closer behind large cartons for which he can hide behind. And knowing his partner_

 _Anthony Mathews with going against his orders. He had called with back up the Bronx precinct helping_

 _out since it's their sector._

 _Holding on tightly his automatic weapon. Hopefully this time he will be able to get lucky with his life having_ _to be spared. Peeking around every few minutes. He was able to see at least four men involved with taking the_ _merchandise with them outside and storing the items into the back of the black truck._

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **Someone touch him from behind. As his stomach almost jumped out of his mouth to scare. Talking softly**_ _ **he says to his partner Mathews. "What the hell do you think your doing by scaring like that?" He says with**_ _ **seeing other police coming from behind him to back up the entire operation by the F.B.I.**_

 _ **"Agent Hutchinson your partner was smart enough to call the Bronx precinct asking for help. We had heard**_ _ **about the shipment from the 12th precinct and your sector supervisor." Captain Jerrod Edwards announces**_ _ **to him with the information."**_

 _ **"Captain from what I can tell there are at least four men having came in on the transport of the merchandise. We can**_ _ **catch them outside as well with each of the men taking the items and placing them on another truck."**_

 _ **"I understand your reasoning. I will go with you and your partner to stay here. While the other officers will go**_ _ **outside to try and catch them off guard. Understand everyone?" He didn't need a verbal response. Otherwise he**_ _ **had gotten a shake of their heads instead.**_


	87. Chapter 87

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 87

 _Seth agreed with his partner's reasoning. With waiting for Captain Edwards for back up. He_

 _was taking a big gamble with going up against the four to try and stop them with taking the merchandise_ _outside of the warehouse to be sold at the highest bidder both for the military or under ground._

 _He waited for his back up. It didn't take all that long for them to arrive. Captain Jerrod Edwards dressed_ _in his vest to protect him from getting shot into the chest. "Agent Hutchinson, we are ready to arrest the_ _four inside. Be ready as my men are on the other side of them to break in and start firing."_

 _All of a sudden they can hear the gun shots go off from both sides. "Lets go!" Hutchinson, Edwards and his_ _partner started to fire as well._

 _The fire fight didn't last that long with agent Seth Hutchinson was able to take down the last man in the_ _group. Seth had hit the man's right shoulder and stomach areas. Even though he wasn't dead. He would_ _be needing an ambulance right away._

 _One other person was shot having to be one of the men that had come in from the other side. Sergeant James_ _Goldberg was hit in the lower part of his right leg having to nick an artery._

 _Hutchinson, Captain Edwards and Mathews were the main officers to place the cuffs, along with giving the three_ _men their rights. They would be needing lawyers to defend them. Even though they were caught dead to rights._

 _Moving outside with the squad car waiting to place the three suspects inside. While Hutchinson will go in his own_ _vehicle to head for the Bronx precinct to make out a report, along with having to call his sector chief of the F.B.I._


	88. Chapter 88

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 88

With the ambulance taking away Sergeant James Godberg to the local

hospital.

Afterwards F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson followed Captain Edwards to the

precinct in the Bronx to make his report out to him and his sector chief in this

region.

Parking in the under ground lot of the precinct in the back. It was much safer and

shorter to arrive on the third floor for where Captain Edwards office is located and

the rest of the detectives.

Moments later...

Seth Hutchinson was walking into Edwards office with closing the door. He had a feeling he

was going to be here for awhile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Bronx Memorial hospital

Sergeant James Goldberg was brought into the hospital by the ambulance. Two emergency room

doctors right away ordered to have operating room one to be ready to operate on the sergeant's

right leg.

Doctor Henry Gordon made the order after checking out the severed artery. He would be needing

blood transfusions with the lost of blood.

They were able to find out about his blood type having to be written on his I.D. bracelet on his right

wrist.

Dr. Gordon called for the transport tech to come and take him up to the eigth floor using the service

elevator. Once they were able to get the officer switching him over to the stretcher.

Afterward at the entrance of the surgery ward. Two of the nurses working with Doctor Gordon took the

stretcher in with the patient to have him prepped and ready for surgery. While another nurse having the information on his blood type needed to contact the blood ward to have three units ready to use.

While everyone else called by Doctor Gordon to be ready and inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours on the phone to his sector chief and wife Susan. Along with discussing everything

with the captain was enough for him. He would finally be on his way home...


	89. Chapter 89

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 89th

Agent Seth Hutchinson after talking on the phone for two hours with his sector chief and the 12th precinct Captain Anderson with going over the details on what went down.

He was driving home to his wife Susan and his daughter Sandra. He was exhausted from the entire time running around for the case.

He had called his wife to tell her he was on the way home. Thinking about his actions with the case. He was lucky that his section chief didn't take him off duty for a few weeks.

There was something he needed to do after having spent time with his family and sleep. He will need to call Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle to have them bring him up to speed on the Gems case and who has been exactly arrested.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett coming from the clinic after getting off work from the precinct. Doctor Anderson had asked her to come in for a quick check on the twins and herself. She didn't have to worry about anything with coming in. He had finished up with all of his patients along with the walks in.

She would be able to come in right away. She didn't bother to turn on her phone for a little while. Otherwise she had sent a text to her husband having to be on a short book tour at the local Barnes & Noble three miles from the loft.

He was doing a favor for the owner of the store. In order to bring in more customers with the mystery writer having a reading for one of his past books

She walked into the clinic after parking on the side of the building. There were very few cars around accept for the doctors and other employees.

Doctor Anderson was coming out of his office to check and see on whether Kate Beckett had arrived. He was able to see her standing at the counter asking the nurse working behind it on whether Dr. Anderson was available.

She pointed to him to let Beckett know he was behind her and ready to go.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	90. Chapter 90

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 90th

Kate Beckett walked into Doctor Anderson's office to be checked out. Since it was getting close to having the twins in a few weeks.

He tells her to go into the other room to change. While the nurse would be setting up the ultra sound and other equipment to check the twins development.

She takes her time going into the other room. While her doctor had the file on his patient for which a number of items had changed. As with the swelling, heart burn, blood pressure for Beckett.

While the twins were very active, while getting ready to come out into this world very soon. As he makes note onto the file in front of him before going inside the other room. He would mostly this time be a cheer leader while his nurse Andrea will be doing the testing on her over all.

When he walked inside. He found Beckett on the table ready to go. While his nurse was greasing up the ultra sound device and placing onto her stomach to have her jump from the coldness of the item.

"All right Mrs. Castle just relax. It's going to take some time for me to get all of the proper scans from the device for sound and photo. For which is something new on the medical market."

"This device most of cost a pretty penny with the insurance companies?" She says with trying to stay still on the table.

Doctor Anderson the question since he loves to chat a great deal with his patients. "Actually we were able to get a great deal with them with the different hospitals wanting to have it as well."

It was at this time.

Andrea wanted to show the twins from inside her stomach. "Take a look Kate...your babies really have grown the past few weeks. And it looks like it's going to be with-in the next two weeks or sooner." She states with Doctor Anderson extremely happy about it.

"And I am going to have to cut your hours way back Kate with only working a few hours a day until your water breaks. Understand? You have plenty of people that can take over in your spot. And this includes Inspector Victoria Gates."

"Oh, great! Just what I don't need working at the precinct at this time." She stated with trying to get this entire session over with.

It was another ten minutes when everything was finally finished with both the machine, the nurse and Doctor Anderson letting her go and wanting to see her in four days.


	91. Chapter 91

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 91

After getting a clean bill of health for now with the twins and herself. She decided to take a quick trip to the 12th precinct to visit everyone for a Friday morning. Since Captain Jose Anderson was working in her place now. Since she was off today with the appointment.

She needed to find out on what was going on with the Gems case, even though some what confusing still as to who is actually behind the entire operation.

Taking her time driving over. She didn't need an accident now when she is almost ready to give birth with the twins. That's if she is going to believe what Doctor Anderson had told her today at the clinic.

Parking into the under ground parking garage. She parked very close to the door near the elevator. When she takes the elevator to the level for where her detectives are located. The elevator opens until the floor, for where she headed for her office no doubt having to be empty at the moment and it was.

However there was a surprise in store for her. Captain Anderson needed to be elsewhere. Called in an emergency to have Inspector Victoria Gates to take over until he gets back later from the field.

She saw Gates speaking with Sergeant Esposito and another . Since Kevin Ryan probably was out in the field with Captain Anderson. "Inspector Gates, this is a surprise to see you here. What's new in the Gems case?"

"The only news that we received was the Captain from the Bronx telling us that his man died in the hospital from complications, even though his artery was repaired during surgery. There is going to be an autopsy done on the body to as why what he died from really."

"That's too bad Victoria. Does the F.B.I. know since Hutchinson and his partner were involved in the case?" Beckett asked in a serious tone with watching the face of her friend Javier.

"I would assume the precinct would call the sector chief of the F.B.I. for New York city. "Would you like to call them while your here? Since you were supposed to be at the doctors I assume. And once your done with the calls, I suggest you go on home to relax like you should be doing in the first place. "  
She wasn't all too pleased with having Beckett here in the first place. 


	92. Chapter 92

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 92

"Ok Inspector! Let me go make those calls before I head on home." Beckett says having not to be all that pleased coming here in the first place.

Since Captain Anderson was out in the field. She decided to head for his office to make the calls. Because no way in hell would she kick out Inspector Gates out of her own office at this time.

Walking inside. She sat down to start off with her chore.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Seth Hutchinson having to be off work now after the past mission went south with one officer dead and another in the hospital.

Since he has the time now. He decided to drive over to his wife's job with his daughter Sandra with him. He had made sure that his daughter was strapped in safe and sound in her chair in the back.

They were heading for the National State Bank three blocks away. His wife works as a bank manager the past year ever since he had finished up his long under cover operation.

It didn't take long to drive over. Since the traffic was very light considering it wasn't even noon time as yet.

Parking in the back of the back. There was plenty of space to park the car into the lot.

Afterwards taking his daughter out of the car to let her walk by herself with her birthday tomorrow to be three years old.

Opening the door for his daughter. They asked the security guard on whether they could find the bank manager Susan Hutchinson.

"She is in her office at the moment. Otherwise it's been a busy morning so far for her." The guard announcement to the F.B.I. agent and his daughter.

Knocking on the door. Seth was able to hear his wife tell him to come on in. She was really surprised to see them both here.

Just when they were sitting down with Susan holding her daughter. The cell-phone started to ring for Seth Hutchinson. "Can I answer it Susan?"

"Of course you can, it's probably your sector chief for the F.B.I." She retorted with her statement to her husband.


	93. Chapter 93

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 93th

"Hello! This is Seth Hutchinson. How can I help you, Director Wilson?" He sounded neutral in order to try and stay out of trouble.

"Seth, I need for you starting tomorrow to work with the 12th precinct in regard to the robberies of the recent gems having been stolen by former members of the Black Ops Organization formerly of Albany, New York."

"Sir, I have been officially been involved outside of the precinct. It's just too bad having found out that one of the officers involved had died due to Captain Daniels and his military soldiers. It's gotten just too confusing sir on who is actually the top man. Even though the one man that we thought was the boss decided to head into the Witness Protection Agency."

"It's part of the job Hutchinson for any one wanting to be a law enforcer. Please keep me advised of the case no matter how mundane it might be, ok?" He says rather calmly even though the stress factor could always go through the roof for when it comes to Seth Hutchinson.

"I will sir. Have a good day and good bye." He turns to face his wife while Sandra had fallen asleep in her arms. "I will take her and let you finished up your work before going home." He responded with taking hold of his daughter starting to waking up now.

"I am done Seth. I will let the assistant manager know, I will be leaving for the rest of the day. How about he head for the park and dinner out, it's my treat sweetie?"

"I love to along with out daughter as well." He smiled at both of his lovely ladies. "We will discuss later the case when this one is really asleep for the rest of the night."


	94. Chapter 94

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 93th

"Hello! This is Seth Hutchinson. How can I help you, Director Wilson?" He sounded neutral in order to try and stay out of trouble.

"Seth, I need for you starting tomorrow to work with the 12th precinct in regard to the robberies of the recent gems having been stolen by former members of the Black Ops Organization formerly of Albany, New York."

"Sir, I have been officially been involved outside of the precinct. It's just too bad having found out that one of the officers involved had died due to Captain Daniels and his military soldiers. It's gotten just too confusing sir on who is actually the top man. Even though the one man that we thought was the boss decided to head into the Witness Protection Agency."

"It's part of the job Hutchinson for any one wanting to be a law enforcer. Please keep me advised of the case no matter how mundane it might be, ok?" He says rather calmly even though the stress factor could always go through the roof for when it comes to Seth Hutchinson.

"I will sir. Have a good day and good bye." He turns to face his wife while Sandra had fallen asleep in her arms. "I will take her and let you finished up your work before going home." He responded with taking hold of his daughter starting to waking up now.

"I am done Seth. I will let the assistant manager know, I will be leaving for the rest of the day. How about he head for the park and dinner out, it's my treat sweetie?"

"I love to along with out daughter as well." He smiled at both of his lovely ladies. "We will discuss later the case when this one is really asleep for the rest of the night."


	95. Chapter 95

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 95th

After Seth had hung up speaking with Director Wilson of the F.B.I. He said the following to his wife Susan giving him a look that can just kill any one.

"What Susan?" He asked with seeing his daughter asleep in her arms since it was time to leave for the rest of the day.

"You know better Seth that your always doing your job. And in order for you to find out further with joining a group is going to be really dangerous. Your going to need Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan to help you out."

"It's there case for god sake Susan. I can't be looking like a rookie at this time. I will try my overall best to work extra hard to out shine them, and without them getting mad at the same time."

"Since you don't have to arrive to the 12th precinct until tomorrow morning. I suggest we go to the restaurant to have dinner instead of cooking." She says to her husband while handing her daughter over to Seth, who was all of a sudden woke up when she heard the word restaurant." One thing for sure Seth, she is just too much like you at times for when it comes to food.

"Very true Susan. I will take our daughter to the car, while I wait for you to speak with the assistant manager that your leaving for the day."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett was waiting for Castle to arrive home from meeting up with his father Jackson Hunt at the park a few blocks away from the loft.

He had asked him to meeting him in order to discuss the recent Gems that were stolen from the hotel during a viewing inside the three floors.

"Dad were you able to track down those men that were able to exchange the gems with fakes?" He asked with sitting next to his father on the bench from the swings.

"I wasn't able to track them Richard. However I have two of my ex C.I.A. foes are currently following the trail. I should know in a day or so on just where they might be hiding out at this particular time." He replied with taking a puff of his Pipe.

"Please let me know on whether or not your able to receive the information from your friends Dad." Castle asked with getting up from the bench to leave.

"Sure enough Richard. If your leaving, please give my regards to Kate for me." He says with his usual gruffness in his tone of voice.

"I will Dad."


	96. Chapter 96

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 96th

Right away Sandra had fallen back to sleep in the car. After Seth had placed his daughter into the vehicle. While waiting for his wife to come out of the bank.

Hutchinson was anxious to get moving again on trying to find those involved with all of the recent jewel heists in New York City and across the nation.

Having to made sure Sandra was comfortable from inside her seat placed in the back. Seth noticed that his wife Susan was coming out of the bank after speaking with the night manager.

"Is everything all set Susan?" He asked with hunger going on in his stomach before anything else he's going to be doing today.

"Lets go Seth to that Chinese restaurant we both like a great deal, as with Sandra loving those fortune cookies she likes to opened up all of the time. I am starving myself with only working like crazy on several new accounts for the bank."

"Sure enough! Later I need to call Director Wilson and ask him a number of questions. He needs to send me a file to the house about the recent interstate shipments that were hit by those Black Ops group taking the jewels for profit."

"The way your talking Seth. I have a feeling that certain police officers are involved with steering clear those trucks into a hiding place across the tri-state region." She says to have him on red alert inside of his brain.

"Correct! It's why I need to speak with Director Wilson and Captain Kate Beckett on whether or not she might have an idea as to who might be doing this during the past few months." Seth responded with driving off towards the restaurant.


	97. Chapter 97

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 97th

A large transport truck was coming into New York City going over the George Washington bridge. This particular vehicle had been ordered by the top man in Albany, New York county court house.

Judge Freeman just finishing up his morning session in court. He was on the phone with the driver of the transport.

'Please be sure in what ever you do Davis that no police will be tailing you into the warehouse." Judge Freeman said over the phone. He had locked his chambers since he didn't want anyone to hear his conversation.

"Yes, sir. We will be getting off the bridge in a moment before taking the exit to the warehouse. By the way when do we get paid?" He asked in a neutral tone in order not to upset the judge.

"You will and your partner be getting paid once the transport truck and merchandise is delivered. Afterwards your going to be on stand by for another shipment this time going out of New York." Freeman responded with ending the conversation to order his lunch before the next session begins.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The F.B.I. had been trailing the transport truck for the past few days. Director Wilson was called to his office for an important message his team from Texas.

Wilson moved into his office to sit down into his very awful hard chair. He presses the first button for which his call is waiting.

"Director Wilson, Anthony what's happening with the transport truck?" He asked his team following.

"Sir, the transport truck has just arrived into the warehouse with a fortune in weapons and drugs." Anthony replied with his partner stopping all together on the side in order not to be seen.

" Excellent! I will be sending back up to see on whether we will be able to retrieve." Director Wilson says over the phone. "I will see what I can do about sending Hutchison and Macandrew to back you up. Hold strong Anthony and your partner."

"Yes, sir."


	98. Chapter 98

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 98th

Seth Hutchinson was on the road when the call came in from Director Wilson to tell him that he was and another agent needed for back up.

"Where director Wilson?" Hutchinson asked the question turning around with his vehicle to head for the warehouse some five miles away from his location. "I am heading their now sir."

"Good! I need to have this transport truck taken into custody to get it off the streets and the people that are driving." Wilson said over the cell-phone from his office.

"Yes sir. What about the 12th precinct? They have been after the top man ever since certain transport vehicle have been taken with the jewels." Hutchinson asked since he's been helping them out the past month or so.

Director Wilson took in a deep breath before deciding on answering the question. "All right Hutchinson, I suggest you call them to share the information once the truck and driver is taken into custody."

"Thank you, sir for your permission. I need to go now and catch up with the under cover agents." He ends the call quickly. Instead he called the 12th precinct and needing to speak with Esposito quickly.

He was able to pick up his phone to speak with agent Seth Hutchinson. "Bro, it's Hutchinson, if you want the precinct and yourself to have a piece of the action. Your going to leave the precinct now to meet me at the warehouse the very same one your been at. "

"I am leaving now Hutchinson with my partner. How many of your agents are in the field with this operation?" Esposito asked with placing on his leather grey jacket.

"Five in all Esposito. I will meet you and your partner outside the warehouse. We need to be extremely careful." He said before ending the call to speed up with his vehicle.


	99. Chapter 99

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 99th

This was going to be a real haul for the tri-state region to finally take in those involved with the transport trucks. For months they have been bringing in the merchandise of weapons,  
drugs and most important jewels stolen from several different shows across the country.

Seth Hutchinson was a nervous wreck having to be waiting for those from the 12th precinct. He was trying to stay out of the view in case he gets spotted by those on board the transport vehicle.

Walking back and forth from behind his SUV vehicle. He was counting the minutes for when they will be arriving. "Jesus! Come on already." As he spoke to himself with trying to blow off the steam from inside of his stomach.

MEANWHILE...

Inside of the warehouse...

Richard Ascott one of four from the group. He was going over the consignment to make sure that everything was included on the truck. And including there profits from the past few months. "Check everything my friends. This is probably going to be the last shipment for a month or so. I just don't want the F.B.I. or any other organization getting their hands on the weapons." He replied with opening another one of the boxes with parts from different service revolvers.

He smiled, as with the rest of the group. There were 15 more containers to be checked before they are able to rent a room near by for the next few days.

"When will I be paid Ascott for taking the damn chance with bringing in the truck across the states with this kind of merchandise?" He asked having to be a part of the Black Ops Group for the past few years.

Ascott took out a small vanilla envelope with the name Johnny Zachry. It was his piece of the action for bringing in the merchandise worth fortune. "Here you go Johnny. There is going to be much more in the coming months." Ascott mention to the driver some what antsy to get out and try to find a place to sleep.

"Thanks! Now I need to get out of here now." Johnny responded when all of a sudden they heard gun fire directed at the side door of the warehouse.


	100. Chapter 100

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 100th

Sergeant Epsosito, Ryan, Anderson and Alverez were hurrying as quickly as possible with reaching the warehouse to reunite with the F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson.

He had called the 12th precinct to let them know about the latest transport vehicle carrying valuable cargo that the officials for New York City had been looking for.

Seth finally saw two vehicles arriving away from where no one is able to see them. He walked over to them to let them know the score of what was going on inside.

"They are inside. There are the two of them besides the driver checking the containers making sure everything is up and up gentlemen." Seth said to the detectives from the precinct.

"Lets go than everyone and make sure your automatics are full. I don't like to see anyone getting caught with there pants down." Lt. Jose Alverez ordered to his own people. Even though Seth what exactly what he meant.

Running quickly over to the entrance of the warehouse. They were able to hear voices coming from the other side. No doubt the driver speaking to the other two checking the merchandise.

Seth told them that he would be quick about it with opening up the metal door. "On the count of one get moving." He says before saying "ONE! Go...

All of a sudden all hell broke loose. When everyone from the 12th precinct and Seth started hollering at the three to stop what they were doing. They didn't even have the chance to even touch there own weapons.

"Bro, all of you put your hands up or else you will what is going to happen to you?" He threaten even though the three placed there hands up while Ryan, Anderson and Seth the three pockets for any type of weapons on them and found three small revolvers and knives included.

While Lt. Jose Alverez asked them on whether they understood there rights.

All three of the men didn't say a word with keep there mouths shut with just the shake of the head that they knew there rights.

And in the meantime...

Ryan walked over to the containers with Seth to take a look at the containers since they will be needing S.W.A.T. to stay here to watch the building until a transport can come to take the evidence some where else for safe keeping.

Opening the first container. Ryan just couldn't believe the different type of weapons broken down. "Wow! Look at all this stuff worth a fortune on the black market." Ryan said to Seth really not surprised to see it since his other teams have been tracking further trucks the past months.


	101. Chapter 101

Crystal Lite Jewels

Chapter 101th

Seth had told everyone to check all of the containers. He wasn't sure just what exactly was brought into the warehouse accept for the report that was given to him.

However in the meantime...

The three inside the warehouse were arrested and taken outside for where they were given their rights. While Esposito and Ryan had placed the cuffs onto the three. And for which will be taken to the 12th precinct for interrogation.

Otherwise with sharing the information. They will be sending a full report to the local regional office for the F.B.I. Since Seth Hutchinson has been on the case since the very beginning.

A great many of the New York City officials would like to get their hands on those involved with bringing in all of the recent trucks filled with a fortune of merchandise. Anyone can get their hands on it with the under ground military or even the Black Ops.

When Seth had spoken with Captain Kate Beckett a few weeks back. He had promised her and others that he would be able to find the ones behind it. So far he was getting very close with the three arrested.

There was a possible chance that one of those three just might crack to give up the name. And if this is the case. It's a good chance that either the 12th precinct or even the F.B.I. just might come up with a deal for this particular person to take.

One thing for sure...

The Witness Protection agency will be called either way to protect this man from being killed by the others looking for him.

Once the three were given their rights. Right away they were taken to the 12th precinct. Inspector Victoria Gates having taken over for Beckett the past week after she had finished up her four hour shift. Gates would be the one to interrogate the three in separate rooms.


	102. Chapter 102

Crystal Lite Jewels FINALE

Chapter 102

F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson after weeks of investigation with the 12th precinct and on his own. He was able to find out by one of the four that were arrested inside the warehouse. Richard Ascott decided to make a deal with both the 12th and the F.B.I.  
to give the one name they were looking for with running the entire operation.

He had given the name Judge Freeman of the Wall Street District. He had asked to be placed in the Witness Protection Program in order to be safe from his men belonging to his group.

The F.B.I. had granted his protection once they were able to arrest the judge with being the boss of the entire operation. During the interrogation at the local regional office. Judge Freeman had admitted fully that he was in charge of the entire operation.

He had even given the last two shipments to arrive at the warehouse. While giving the 12th precinct in conjunction with the F.B.I. this time to have the credit.

Captain Kate Beckett and her detectives with Esposito and Ryan were extremely happy about it with getting the credit as promised by F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson...

A week Later at the Loft...

There was a knock on Castle's door. As Castle sitting in the living room with his wife talking. He gets up to open the door.

"Seth this is a surprise being here. What's going on?" Castle said with escorting him inside. "Would you care for a drink?" He asked.

"One drink please. I am taking my family out to dinner later and I need to be sober with the drive over to the restaurant in New Jersey." Seth said with telling Castle that he wanted a Scotch on the rocks.

"What's the occasion Seth?" Beckett says from the couch listening in.

"The F.B.I. is giving me an special citation for finishing up the last case. And it includes dinner at an Italian restaurant in Fort Lee,  
New Jersey."

"I think that was nice of the F.B.I. to finally understand how hard your work to help the 12th precinct and yourself." Castle replied with handing him his drink.

"Thanks for the drink. I will be leaving afterwards to get ready for the evening. The both of you thank you for being very supported of me during the case." Seth said quickly.

"Your welcomed!" In unison...

The End


End file.
